Face Down
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: Hey. Ch 6 and 11 are being re-posted. What if Maura had married Garret but still became the ME and joined homicide? Garret has started to abuse Maura and Jane notices. What will they do? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This one came to me on my way home from class listening to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Face Down. What if Maura had married Garret but he still did what he did. Including kill his brother. This is what came to me. I hope you like it. I'm hoping I can keep it lighter than the stuff I've written recently. Don't forget to review. Thanks. :)**

Dr. Maura Isles-Fairfield sat at her desk going over a report when Detective Jane Rizzoli came into her office. They greeted each other with smiles.

"What can I do for you detective," Maura asked.

"Just checking to see if you were done with the Evans report."

"I'm going over it now. Give me a moment." Jane nodded.

"No problem. I needed a break anyway. Korsak is on a puppy marathon on youtube and Frost is gone for the weekend for a wedding in New York. I can only take the cute noises and barking for so long." Maura nodded.

"Do you have any weekend plans," she asked Jane.

"Nothing besides vegging out in front of the TV with my dog and going to Ma's sunday for family dinner. You?"

"My husband is away for the weekend on business in Milan. I may catch up on some reading. Perhaps spend some time at my brother-in-law's pantry."

"Sounds good. Mr. Fairfield working on a new line," Jane asked. Maura shrugged.

"I believe so. He hasn't discussed his business with me." Jane grinned.

"Oh, what happened to what's mine is your's." Maura smiled.

"Me and Garret agreed to keep our family trust and any businesses we own separate."

"Wow, your taxes must be a nightmare." Maura chuckled.

"Thats why we have our accounting firm to handle such things."

"Of course you do." Maura signed the report and handed it to Jane. "Thank you," she said as she took it.

"You welcome, detective." Jane headed for the door and Maura turned to start on the next report. Jane paused at the door, turning back to the M.E.

"Hey, doc." Maura looked to her. "I know its not your scene but if your interested maybe you'd like to join me and Korsak for a drink after work. To celebrate us catching the bad guy." Jane put on her most charming smile. Maura returned the smile.

"I'd like that detective. I've never been to a cop bar before." Jane chuckled. "Come get me when you're ready to leave." Jane nodded.

"Sure thing." She smiled brightly as she turned to leave the morgue.

"So what's got you in such a good mood," Korsak asked. He'd noticed Jane seemed happier today. She had even been humming a little as she typed on her computer.

"What do you mean," she asked without looking at him.

"You're in a good mood, espcially for a day spent typing up reports." Jane shrugged. "When you came in I thought you were going to be grumpy all day. Then you came back with that report from...Dr. Isles." Jane refused to turn to look at him. She knew he was giving her that grin. "So how is the good doctor...that you don't have a crush on." Jane finally turned to face him with a death glare.

"So did you ask her out," he asked. Jane rolled her eyes.

"She's married, Vince," she told him. Korsak scoffed.

"Didn't stop my second wife." Jane shook her head as she turned back to the computer.

"I asked her to go out to drinks with us, okay. She excepted. Thats all that happened. I just want to be her friend."

"You mean you'll settle for being her friend," Korsak said. Jane turned back to glare at him.

"I get it, Korsak. Okay. I've fallen for someone so out of my league she's in another galaxy. I get that. Do you have to rub it in all the time." She stood up. "God. No wonder you can't keep a wife. You're an ass. She jerked her jacket off the back of her chair. "I'm going to lunch." She left Korsak frowning and feeling very much an ass.

Jane ended up at a cafe down the street. She grabbed a table near the back and set down with her coffee. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see Maura standing next to her with a cup of coffee. She smiled.

"Hello, Detective. May I join you," she asked. Jane nodded.

"Yeah. Take a seat." Jane motioned to the chair across from her. Maura sat down in the seat.

"You looked upset. Are you okay?" Jane nodded again.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Korsak was just being an ass."

"Oh." Maura sipped her coffee.

"What," Jane asked. Maura gave her a questioning look. "You made a face."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just...hate curse words," she told her. "Especially someone as intelligent as you detective." Jane smiled brightly.

"For that compliment you get to call me Jane," she said. "And I'll try not to curse around you. Though I can't make any promises when I get a few beers in me." They both chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Maura paused. "Um...do I have to drink beer."

"You don't like beer," Jane asked. Maura shook her head.

"I tried it once in college. I only took a few sips before I had to vomit." Jane tried not to laugh to loud.

"You threw up only after a few sips?" she shook her head.

"I prefer wine. My family owns a vineyard in Italy."

"Wow," Jane said.

"We spent summers there with my uncle who lives on the property when I was younger," Maura stated. They were fond memories.

"Wow. The only vacation my family took was to disney land when I was 12."

"Really? What was it like? I've never been."

"Really?" Maura nodded. "You amaze me, doc."

"Maura. Please."

"Maura. You've done all these big, expensive, brilliant things but you've missed a lot of little things." Maura suddenly looked very self-conscious as she looked down at her coffee. Jane reached out and took the hand that rested near her.

"Hey, thats not really a bad thing," Jane offered.

"Thank you," Maura replied, squeezing Jane's hand. Her cell interrupted them. She released Jane's hand to get it. As she turned bruises were revealed on her upper arm. Jane thought they looked like they were made by a man's hand.

"How'd you get those," she asked.

"An accident," Maura muttered as she answered the text message.

"Anything important?" Maura shook her head.

"No. Garret is just checking on me." Maura smiled and it was the first fake one Jane had seen her put on. "He worries about me. Especially when he's away."

"He...um...must love you very much." Maura nodded.

"He does. He bought me a new Lexus last week. He knows it my favorite car." Again she put on that smile. Jane gave her a small smile. She gripped her coffee. Letting the warmth calm her.

"Do you have any children," she asked.

"No," Maura said with a shake of her head. "He's not ready yet. Wants to spend a few more years just being married."

"So you want kids?"

"Oh yes. I've always wanted at least two. I don't want one to be alone. I was an only child so I know what its like." Jane smiled as Maura's real smile returned.

"Its not so great, believe me. I have two younger brothers. You may have met Frankie. He's a uni right now but he'll take his detective exam soon."

"Was your father a officer?"

"No. Pop is a plumber," she said proudly. Maura smiled.

"And you're other brother." Jane's smile faded a bit.

"Yeah. Our black sheep. Me and Frankie become cops and he goes to jail. He was put away fro his third DUI and for hitting a priest while under the influence."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must be hard."

"Yeah. At least no one was killed. He's doing really good. Should be out in a year. I write him now and then."

"Do your fellow detectives have an issue with your younger brother being a criminal?"

"If they do they don't say anything. We can all be pretty rough with each other but we know there's a line. No one talks about Tommy or you know..." Jane held up her hands. Maura looked at the scars.

"I heard about your...encounter with the sergeant. I hate that people call him that. He was not a doctor. He is a monster. He's in jail, correct?" Jane nodded as she replaced her hands around her cup.

"Yeah. Unfortunately the good doctors had to save his sorry ass." Jane winced. "Sorry. Maura waved her off.

"Don't be. I think the situation warrants such words. They fell into comfortable silence for a while. Eventually Jane looked down at her watch.

"I have to get back." She stood up. "It was nice...talking to you. We should do lunch more often. I enjoy the company." Maura stood. She smiled at Jane. The smile made Jane's knees a little weak. She was so beautiful.

"I'd like that." She was distracted by her cell going off again. This time it was a call. She looked up at Jane. The fake smile was back. "I'd offer to walk back but I really must take this call." Jane nodded. She watched Maura head toward the exit as she answered the phone.

"Hello, honey," she greeted. Somehow Jane didn't think Maura was the 'honey' type. She observed Maura through the windows as she went to the register for two coffees to go.

"Garret, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry." Jane heard her as she left the cafe. "I was having coffee with a co-worker. A detective. No Garret, not a male. There are women detectives." Maura was trying not to cry. "I would never cheat on you. I love you." Jane could see the tears. "Yes. No. I'm sorry. You know I can't help the crying. Of course not. Okay. I..." Maura pulled back the phone to look at it. "I love you," she whispered to a dead line. Jane headed over to her.

"Hey, since I'm still here and you're done lets walk back together." Maura smiled.

"Sorry. I cry easily. It can be...annoying." Jane gave her a smile.

"I don't think so. Come on." The two women walked back to the precinct together and in silence.

"Well I'll come get you after shift," Jane said as they stood in front of the elevators. Maura tuned to her.

"Um...I need to cancel. I don't think Garret would be pleased if I went to a bar alone." Jane's face fell.

"But you won't be. Me and Korsak would keep the others off you."

"I'm sorry, Jane." Maura's elevator arrived. "Maybe next time," she said as she stepped inside. The door closed leaving a very disappointed Jane.

"Jane," Korsak said when she returned. She placed the coffees on his desk. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, earlier. I don't mean nothing by it. You know you're like a daughter to me." He saw the look in her eyes. "What's wrong," he asked. He hadn't seen such sadness in her brown eyes for some time.

"I think Maura's husband is abusing her," she said. The force of saying it out loud made her sit down. Korsak sat down in his own chair. "I'm worried about her." She shook her head. Neither knowing what to do really.

**I hope to not take to long to update. I so should have been doing my homework but my muse would not shut up. Lol. I hope you liked. Review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I hope this one lives up to your expectations. Enjoy. :) **

The first time Jane had met Maura she thought she was absolutely beautiful and brilliant. The buried deep poet in her compared her to the north star. Most of the detectives complained about how she was so exact and tended to go off on lectures on trivial stuff. Jane loved to hear her speak.

Maura's 'google talk' was just a quirk of Maura's very quirky personality. Even if it did happen at bad times. Jane would just stop her or tone her out. There were times however when those rants shocked the hell out of her. Maura really didn't have a filter sometimes. She even went off on a rant about BDSM during a case that involved the life style. It was very informative but still shock Jane.

Maura was a strange but wonderful woman. Jane didn't know her to well outside of work. The way she did her job told Jane all she needed to know. She was born rich but she doesn't flash it around like most of Boston's elite. She was a good person. So even considering that someone, who was suppose to love her, could hurt her or treat her badly was awful.

Jane and Korsak decided to let it go for now and just keep an eye on Maura. Jane started to spend more time with the ME. They were developing a friendship. They went to lunch together most days and Jane often escaped to the morgue. Jane hadn't noticed any more bruises or phone calls.

"So, another week, another bad guy," Jane said, taking the stool across Maura's desk. Maura nodded. "I was wondering if you'd consider going with me to the Dirty Robber tonight."

"I'd like that. I hoped you would not be put off by my behavior last week."

"Yeah, what was that about? If I may ask." Maura nodded.

"Garret was having a rough week. He can get a little over protective. It upsets me but he always makes it up to me."

"Like buying you a new Lexus," Jane offered. Maura shrugged.

"He knows me very well."

"I guess all guys can be as...sah...over bearing," Maura smiled at Jane's self-correction. "So can I. Just ask Frankie. I drive him crazy some days being all big sister. He can too. He thinks since he's the brother he should protect me. I think he forgets I can still put his face in the dirt." The two women laughed.

"Its part of the male psyche. They are the protectors. The aggressors. You also see the trait in the more masculine lesbians." It took a second for Maura's words to register. "Oh...I didn't mean to imply that you were lesbian, Jane. I mean...its okay if you are. That wouldn't change me wanting to be your friend." Jane held up her hand.

"Its okay. I know you didn't mean anything bad by saying that. You were just stating a fact. I get it." Maura gave her the sweetest smile Jane had ever seen.

"You're the first person besides my father to get that about me." Jane smiled.

"What about Garret?" Maura looked down for a second.

"He can forget or I say something at the wrong time and it upsets him. I try to control it around people."

"But not me?" Maura blushed.

"To be honest I've never had a friend like you. I don't feel like I have to hide from you." Jane took Maura's hand, squeezing her hand gently.

"You don't."

"You don't think I'm a little odd?"

"Of course not." Maura smiled. "You are totally weird. I just like you that way." Maura playfully slapped her arm. Jane pulled back in mock hurt. "So mean," she said. Maura just shook her head. They laughed for a few minutes. Jane's phone went off. She checked the text message. "Crap. I have to go. Korsak and Frost have lost a file. I'll see you later." Maura watched Jane leave the morgue. She couldn't help but feel so warm in Jane's presence. She seemed to truly care for her. Her partners were also warming up to her. The first time she met Jane she knew she would be a wonder to work with. She was beautiful, smart, savvy, and a gifted detective. She was also proving to be a good friend.

The day finally ended and Jane went down stairs to get Maura. She walked up and saw Maura was on the phone. She looked upset. Jane waited until she hung up to go into the morgue.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door. "You okay?" Maura had her back to her as she shook her head. Jane walked over to her and gently turned her so she could see her face. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Maura started to wipe at her tears. Jane stilled her hands by taking them in her hands. "Maura, its okay. You can tell me." Maura sighed.

"Garret is going to Milan again this weekend."

"And that's bad?"

"No. It's just...our anniversary is Sunday. I had the whole day planned. He knew that." Fresh tears began to fall. "And he said it's not that important. He'll make it up to me next weekend. I spent months planning Sunday, Jane. And most of it is non-refundable. I can't change the dates or anything." Jane pulled Maura into a hug. She felt bad for her and she wanted to kick Garret's ass, again. He may not be physically hurting Maura but the mental damage was pretty rough.

"Hey," Jane said after a few minutes. "How about instead of going to the Robber, we go back to my place. We can order take out and watch some movies. Maybe even get your favorite treat to help you feel better. I'll even let you pick the first movie." Maura pulled back to look at Jane.

"You don't have to do that," she said. Jane gave her her best smile.

"I know. But we're friends. We are there for each other." Maura smiled through her teary eyes. Jane reached up and gently wiped the tears away with her thumbs. Their eyes met and for a second the world disappeared for both women. Both felt a pull toward each other. Maura's eyes fell to Jane's lips. The feelings that washed over her scared and excited her at the same time. The moment was shattered when Maura's phone went off again. Maura moved to answer the phone while Jane walked over to the sink. She needed a minute.

"Hello, mother," Maura said. "No we won't. Garret has business in Milan this weekend. Mother, please. He wouldn't have canceled if it wasn't important. I'll come of course. I'm not busy. I made sure I'd be off. I'd love to go shopping with you. Yes, mother. I love you too. See you Sunday." Maura hung up the phone. She turned back to Jane smiling. "That was my mother."

"Is she upset?"

"A little. My father never forgot an anniversary or birthday. He always sent me a present when I went to school in Paris." She smiled fondly.

"I think I know another thing we have in common."

"What's that?"

"We're both Daddy's girl." Maura nodded with a big smile that Jane shared. "Come on. Lets head out. We'll pick up some take out on the way to my place." Jane threw her arm around Maura's shoulders. "I may even have some wine that you'd like." Maura grabbed her bag and turned the lights out as they left.

The pair picked up some Thai on the way to Jane's apartment. Jane was getting stuff out of the kitchen as Maura looked through her dvd collection.

"You have a lot of cop movies," Maura called out. Jane laughed.

"Imagine that," she called back.

"Is this Die Hard any good," Maura asked. Jane froze, looking over at the woman.

"Really," Jane asked. Maura stood up holding the dvd, reading the back. "Its one of the best cop movies ever. We are so watching that one now." Maura laughed at Jane's enthusiasm. "Now come eat."

"I met Bruce once. He is a very lovely man."

"You've met Bruce Willis," Jane asked. Maura nodded as she used her fork to get the rice on her plate. "Wow. I am so jealous of you now. He was like my super hero growing up. Him and Wonder Woman." Maura laughed.

"I always loved Wonder Woman. They mythology was very impressive."

"Wow. I didn't know rich kids read comic books." Jane laughed. Maura smiled.

"Comics are very big in Paris and most of Europe. My roommate introduced me when I was 13." Jane shrugged. She took a big bite of her noodles. "Maura talked a little more about her days at boarding school in Paris. "Where did you attend school," Maura asked as they were cleaning up.

"St. Mary's in South Boston. It's a catholic school. We had nuns and everything. Sister Anne liked to smack me in the head with her rosary hand when she caught me talking in class."

"But its such a strict environment. How do you flourish?"

"Hey, I flourished just fine. I was never ans artsy kid. Though my mother liked to say I was such a talented artist of writer. I barely passed art or english. I did love reading though. I ate up the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew as a kid. Then more adult crime novels as I got older." Maura smiled.

"So you always wanted to be a detective?"

"Absolutely. Did you always want to cut open dead people?" Maura blushed as she sat down on the couch. "Oh my god, you did." Jane chuckled as she put in the dvd.

"I was just never good with people. The dead can't hurt me. They can't make fun of me or take anything away from me." Jane frowned. She sat down next to Maura.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No one really does. I spent a lot of time alone as a kid. My parents traveled a lot and our family isn't really that close. My cousins never liked me. Especially after they found out I was adopted. They said I wasn't really an Isles."

"Hey, your parents love you right?" Maura nodded. "Then you're an Isles. I have two cousins who are adopted and I have never thought of them as anything but family. So lets forget about all the assholes, and that is an expectable use, and watch the movie." Jane turned to start the movie. Maura relaxed, sipping her wine. They watched the movie. Maura found in interesting. Though she did find herself hoping Jane or herself would never have to face such odds or disaster. She also forgot all about her weekend plans being ruined.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Have a good one. **


	3. Chapter 3

Maura didn't come into work the next Monday. Jane didn't see her until Wednesday. She looked pale and sickly. Jane found her in the bathroom connected to her office on the floor. Jane knelt down in front of her. She rubbed her shoulders.

"If you're sick you shouldn't be here, Maura. You could vomit in a body and then where would we be?" The comment made Maura laugh.

"I'm not doing any autopsies. I'm just taking it easy in my office. I've assigned everything to my new intern, Dr. Rush."

"Okay. Well do you feel like going back to your desk?" Maura nodded and let her help her up. "Don't worry. I'm not contagious," she pointed out as Jane put an arm around her.

"I'm not worried about it. I just want to make sure you're okay." Maura smiled.

"Garret slept in the guest room. He was afraid to get sick. He seems to think that being an ME is unsanitary." Jane released her to let her sit down.

"From what you've told me this place is one of the cleanest places in the city." Maura nodded. She pulled a water out of a small fridge and took a few sips. "Still not eating anything out of the dead fridge." Maura covered her mouth as she laughed.

"That was one time and cold air is cold air, Jane." Jane shook her head. "I'm sorry I put your lunch in the dead fridge. Will you ever let me live that down?"

"I'll give you a pass since you're sick." Jane rubbed her back.

"I think it was the sushi I had but it should have stopped by now."  
>"I know you're a doctor but maybe you should go see one. Just to make sure." Jane paused. "You wouldn't be pregnant, would you?" Maura looked up at her.<p>

"I...ah...I don't think so. We use protection and I am on the pill."

"Just checking. I guess I'll go see if Dr. Rush can go with me to a crime scene." Maura frowned. Jane just smiled. "Do you want me to get you anything while we're out?"

"No. Thank you."

"Well text me if you think of anything. See you later." Maura watched Jane leave. She found herself missing the detective when she was gone and feeling a since of joy more intense with each new meeting. She used to feel that way about Garret, but things had changed. She never really loved him. She did what she was suppose to do to make their families happy. She looked down at her belly, touching herself. A baby? Was it possible?

The body was a floater. There was no id on the body so they had to bring it in to identify. Dr. Megan Rush proved to be competent. She was starting the autopsy with Jane when Maura walked into the morgue.

"Hey, Maura. Megan did pretty good for her first time. Our floater didn't have any id so we're working on that." Maura came around Megan to look at the body and froze. "You okay," Jane asked.

"I know him. He's...ah...he's my brother-in-law...Adam Fairfield." Maura turned away, walking to the sink.

"Maura..." Jane ran over to her friend. She rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach into the sink. She caught her as she collapsed. Jane lifted her into her arms and carried her to the couch in her office. Dr. Rush was right behind her.

"Let me check her out," she said as Jane laid Maura down. After a few minutes Megan nodded. "I think its just shock and exhaustion. I'll get her some water." Jane nodded, kneeling down next to Maura. She brushed her hair back from her face, tracing her fingers over her forehead. Maura moaned, moving to keep contact.

"Jane," she muttered.

"I'm right here, Maura." She cupped her cheek.

"I can't..." Jane realized she was still out.

"Can't what, sweetie?"

"Don't make me...please..." Maura's face scrunched up and Jane could see she was in distress. Jane caressed her cheek.

"Shh...no one's gonna make you do anything, sweetie. Shh...come back to me. Come on. Wake up for me baby." Maura's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, there you are." Maura pushed her up on her elbow. Jane rose up with her, sitting on the table. "How do you feel?"

"Um...did I faint?"

"Yeah. After you saw Adam. How well did you know him?"

"Pretty well. I've known him since I was a child like Garret but they had drifted apart since their father died. They both changed after he died last year." Maura touched her cheek. Suddenly she sat up all the way. "I have to call Garret. He needs to know. Oh, his wife..." Tears fell from her eyes. Jane rubbed her upper arms. Megan returned.

"Hey, Doc. You're awake. Good. Here. Drink this." Maura took the cup and sipped.

"Thank you."

"I think you should go home." Maura raised an eyebrow. "I know you're my boss but you just saw your brother-in-law on your table and you're sick. You should take the day maybe a few. You're no good to me as a teacher if you are dead."

"She's right, Maura. Come on. I'll take you home. I'll stay with you." Maura nodded. She let Jane help her stand. She wobbled a bit as she got her footing. Jane kept an arm around her back as they left the morgue. Megan handed Jane Maura's purse.

Jane drove to Maura's house. She expected a mansion or something but it was a tasteful but obviously expensive house on a small estate. There was no gate or butler. Maura directed her to park in front of the garage. They went inside.

"Wow," Jane said as they stepped inside. "I expected...more. Bigger." Maura smiled.

"I don't like excess. If I wanted a mansion I could live on a few properties but I prefer to live closer to the city." Maura took Jane's coat and hung it up. "Come on. I'll show you around."

Maura led Jane around the house. She looked around, taking in the home. It was lovely but somehow it didn't feel like Maura. She expected a library of medical reference books, articles, and a lot of random stuff. She expected photos and art. Instead it all just looked...standard.

"You have a lovely home," Jane said.

"Thank you. Garret hired a decorator and everything. Mother loved it." Maura smiled. It was the one Jane had become familiar with over the past month or so of spending time with her. The smile she used when she wanted people to think she was happy.

"Are you going to call him?" Jane asked.

"I'm kind of afraid to."

"Why?"  
>"He'll be upset. I hate to see him upset." Jane nodded. "I need a drink. Do you want anything?" Maura turned into the kitchen. Jane followed. She walked over to a door that turned out to be the wine rack. She pulled out a merlot.<p>

"Um...no thanks." She watch Maura retrieve a wine glass and pour the wine into it. She picked it up to drink and paused. She stared at the glass. "Maura?"

"I should be crying. I should be calling my husband and telling him his brother is dead." She sat the glass back down.

"Its okay. Sometimes it takes a while for these things to really hit you. When my Granddad died I didn't break down until a week after the funeral." Maura looked at her. "There's nothing wrong with you Maura. Everyone processes grief different. I don't cry...about anything. I keep it all inside. I know its not healthy but thats just the way I am."

"Garret says he sometimes wonders if I'm human." Jane sighed, shaking her head.

"Its just the way you are. You're more about the facts and results than the emotions. That doesn't make you un-human. It makes you smart. Most really smart people are like that...from what I've heard." Maura smiled.

"Now who's doing the google speak." Jane chuckled.

"I've been spending to much time around you," she replied.

"Thank you, for being here for me."

"No problem. We're friends. You'd do the same for me." Maura nodded. Jane felt something hard rub against her foot. She jumped, knocking Maura's wine over and onto her white shirt.

"Oh my god," Jane yelled, looking down. "What the hell is that," she demanded.

"That would be Bass, my tortoise." Jane stared at the big guy on the floor.

"You have a giant turtle as a pet?"

"Yes." Jane looked over at Maura.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Maura. I didn't mean to. He just freaked me out. I'm sorry." Maura waved her hand.

"Its fine. I should have warned you. I just need to go change." Maura headed for the bed room. Jane stayed at the counter. She was there for what felt like several minutes. She became impatient and headed for the bedroom. The door was opened a little bit. Jane was about to knock when she heard a whimper. She opened it, worried for Maura. She froze when she came into the room. She couldn't really believe what she was seeing.

"Jane," Maura said. She stood in front of a full size mirror in just her bra and pants.

"Maura," Jane said, stepping closer. She reached out but stopped a breath away from skin. Bruised skin. Maura's back sported a large bruise over her right shoulder blade and middle of her back. "Who...why...who hurt you..." Jane looked at her. Maura turned away. "Did...did Garret do this to you?"

"Jane. Don't be upset. He was just in a bad mood and I agitated him."

"So...what? He hurts you. Looks like he slammed up into a wall or something." Jane let her fingers brush the skin. Even that small touch made Maura flinch. "How could he...you don't deserve to be treated like this."

"Jane, please. He's a good man."

"No," Jane said sternly. "Good men do not hurt the person they love. They don't abuse you. I've seen the signs but I thought...I thought I was just being over protective. Our first time out to lunch, the bruises on your arm. They were from his hand weren't they?" Maura looked away before nodding. Jane stepped closer to her, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Maura, no one should treat you this way. You're a beautiful, brilliant, talented woman who could have anything or anyone she wanted. You deserve better."

"But I love him, Jane." Jane swallowed.

"Does he love you? Really? Would you ever do this to him if your positions were reversed?" Maura wouldn't look at her.

"You don't understand."

"No, I don't. But I want too." Jane lifted her chin with a gentle finger. Their eyes met.

"Have you ever been in love," she asked.

"Yes."

"Then how can you ask me to give him up?"

"Because I see that smile. The one you use to make people think you're happy. I bet you learned it as a child. People wanted you to be one way but it wasn't the way you wanted to be. So you started building the barrier. You started doing what was expected. I see that smile a lot." Maura's eyes were wide. No one had made her feel so revealed, vulnerable. "I don't say this to hurt you. I say this because you don't have to always do what others expect of you, Maura. You don't have to let him hurt you and pretend you love him because it's what your family expects of you."

"I'm not strong like you, Jane." Jane smiled.

"I'm not strong. I'm just stubborn." Maura looked into Jane's brown eyes. She knew she could get lost in those depths. And for a brief second she could see herself being with Jane. See herself being happy as she is, not as they think she should be. The moment was shattered when her phone went off. It was Garret. She looked back at Jane.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. Especially since his brother is on my table in the morgue. I can't leave him when he needs me the most." She answered the phone before Jane could reply. "Hello," she greeted. "Yes. I know. I was about to call you. How did you find out? Oh. Okay. When will you be home? Okay. What do you want me to do? Of course. I'll call your mother and we'll figure it all out. I'll see you soon. I love you." Maura hung up the phone. She looked at Jane. Jane was staring at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm sorry."

"I should go." Jane headed for the door.

"Don't hate me Jane," Maura said in a small voice. Jane gripped the door.

"I could never hate you Maura. I'm just worried. I don't like the idea of anyone hurting you."

"It won't happen again. I promise." Jane looked back at her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Maura frowned. Jane turned to face her. "I care about you and I will always be there for you, Maura. This doesn't change the way I feel. It just makes me worry. I'll see you later, okay." Maura nodded. "I'll call you or you call me if you need anything." Jane walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek before showing herself out.

Maura put on the shirt she'd been holding the entire time. She then sat on the bed. Everything that just happened was to much for her to process right now. She had to much to do. So she compartmentalized. She took a moment to center herself before she started making the necessary phone calls. She would get through this. Jane would see. Garret loved her and they were happy. It was just a rough patch. They'd get through it.

**So yeah...Maura has some denial issues. I don't know if I'm doing a good job of writing from her perspective but I hope I'm not insulting anyone. I've never been abused. I have relatives and friends who have been and they were all total denial cases. **

**Sorry this took so long. I'm catching up in classes and things are a little weird right now. I hope to write the next chapter soon. Let me know what you think. **

** PS thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story and just me. It really helps with the writing. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. I've had a lot of school work and then I've just gotten into the SyFy show, Warehouse 13 which is an awesome show and the chemistry between Myka and Helena is amaing and obvious. Lol. Anyway. Here it is. I hope you guys like it. And thanks you again for the fav, alerts, and comments. **

Jane was agitated. The Fairfield lawyer, Colman was blocking them. They couldn't get near the family. Even Maura was unreachable. She'd taken a few days off to be with the family. Jane didn't mind that. She was upset because after the other day she hadn't called or answered fer phone.

"Whats wrong with you," Korsak asked.

"I think Maura is avoiding me. And not because of the case. " Korsak handed her a coffee.

"Then why?"

"I took her home and kinda walked in on her changing her shirt. I saw a bruise on her back and some others that were fading. I was right. Garret has been abusing her."

"What did she say?"

"She loves him." She took a drink of her coffee. "She won't leave him." She shook her head. "I know I couldn't say anything to change her mind. I told her I was worried about her and if she needed anything to call me. I let her know I wasn't mad at her." Korsak nodded.

"Good. She'll come too you when she's ready."

"I just wish she'd call me so I'd know she was okay."

"Don't blame her. The whole family is on lock down. Well except Sumner. Me and Frost went to speak with him. Frost is checking his alibi." Korsak patted her shoulder. "Why don't you go get some lunch." Jane sighed. "Go on. We'll call you if anything comes up." Jane nodded. She left him sitting next to her desk. He knew she needed some time.

Maura stood in one of the many rooms of Martha Fairfield's house. There were a lot of people at the memorial. Most she was sure was only there for show. She hadn't left Garret's side all night. She wanted to get away. She'd grown tired of Garret's arm around her waist or his hand gripping her arm. Finally she excused herself to the bathroom.

Maura was just leaving the bathroom when something caught her eye. She saw Jocelyn and Sumner kissing. A gasp escaped before she could stop herself. They quickly separated. They saw her. She didn't know what to do so she just watched as Sumner led Jocelyn down the hall.

"Maura." She turned to face the family lawyer, Colman.

"They're having an affair," she said. Colman pulled her into a near by room.

"Yes."

"You should inform Det. Rizzoli. They could have killed Adam," she told him.

"They had nothing to do with Adam's death, Maura. They were...having relations in a hotel room the entire day." Maura nodded.

"Well Jane needs to know this so she won't waist time looking at them as suspects." Colman scoffed.

"So she can make a few bucks selling it to the tabloids? I don't think so, Maura."

"Jane would never do that, Mr. Colman. I've known her long enough to know she isn't that kind of person. I also know if this has nothing to do with her case she'll leave them alone."

"Really? Like she's been leaving you alone?" Maura sighed.

"Jane is my friend. She's concerned for me. Anyway Garret has asked that I...avoid contact with her until this is dealt with. I have respected his wishes."

"Do you really trust Det. Rizzoli," Colman asked. Maura nodded. Colman would not pretend to understand Maura but she was always honest. "I'll consider your advice."

"Maura." She jumped at the sound of Garret's voice. This did not go unnoticed by Colman. He opened the door just as Garret was walking past. He spun around.

"What are you two doing," he asked.

"Maura stumbled upon Sumner and Jocelyn," he answered. "I was explaining how important it was to be discrete." Garret looked at Maura. She nodded.

"Yes, well. Come along, Maura. Its time to sit down for dinner." He took Maura's hand and led her out of the room. She could tell he was displeased. She tried not to think of what he might do.

She thought of Jane. She didn't deserve his anger. Maybe Jane was right, but how could she get away. Garret was about to take hold of an international company. How could she escape if he didn't want to let her go.

Jane was surprised when Colman walked up to her in the bull pin and handed her a yellow envelope. She looked at him confused as she took them from him. He gave her a stern look.

"I am trusting not just you but Dr. Isles-Fairfield as well, detective. If you leak this to the press I'll have your badge."

"What is this," Jane asked.

"Proof that Sumner and Jocelyn Fairfield did not murder Adam. They were having an affair. Not that Adam minded much. He had his own affair. There was no problem as long as it was kept secret." Jane scoffed.

"Nice family."

"Good day, detective." He turned to leave.

"Wait," Jane said. She stepped closer. "How is she? Maura I mean? She doing okay?"

"She's fine." Jane nodded.

"Good." Colman paused. She really did care for Maura.

"She's not ignoring your calls. The entire family is on lockdown. She's just doing as she's told." Jane gave a nod. Colman returned it and left the bull pin. Korsak and Frost walked over.

"What was that about, Jane," Korsak asked.

"Lets find out." She led them to the computer room to go over what Colman had given her.

Jane had just sat down on her couch to eat a quick take out dinner before bed. They were at a loss. So she was taking a break. Frost was doing his computer thing. Her phone started vibrating. She didn't even look at the id before answereing it.

"What is it Ma," she asked.

"Jane." That was Maura.

"Maura?" Jane shot up. "Hey. Are you okay? I've tried calling..."

"I know I'm sorry. I just wanted to see I Colman spoke with you."

"Yeah. Sumner and Jocelyn are in the clear. Frost is working on a new theory."

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. Please forgive me. I couldn't bare it if you hated me." Jane smiled.

"I could never hate you Maura. You're my best friend." She heard a sniffle. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Its just...no one's ever said that to me before."

"Well I mean it. I hope this is over soon. I miss you at work."

"I miss you, too." There was a moment of silence. "I have to go. Garret will be looking for me." Jane felt a tickle of anger at the thought of the man.

"Call me if you need anything Maura."

"I will. Take care."

"You too." She ended the call and tossed the phone back on the table. She heaved a sigh as she lay back on her couch. She was so worried about Maura, but there was nothing she could do until Maura was ready. She silently prayed Garret wouldn't hurt her again. No longer hungry Jane got up and went to bed.

**Hope to update soon. Hope you liked it. Wish me luck no my school stuff so I can work more on this and I'm working on a Warehouse 13 fic as well. :) Don't forget to review. Love you guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

Maura wiped the blood from her lip with a warm wet towel. She looked at her reflection in the glass. She'd just showered and she looked like a beaten wet cat. She felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come. Numbness had settled over her as she checked her wounds. Garret had really lost his temper. He'd screamed accusations of cheating on him and helping Jane. She looked down at the bruises across her midsection. He'd kicked her. She was sure that at least two ribs had been cracked. She looked back at the mirror. She'd done nothing to deserve this. Suddenly she had the urge to call Jane. Her eyes settled on her cell phone.

A part of her tugged for her not to call. Garret loved her. He didn't mean it. A bigger part of her realized she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled on her cloths before grabbing her cell. She was scrolling down the list to Jane's number when she heard a knock at the front door. Curious she went to see who it was. She made it into the hallway as Garret opened the door. She ducked into the living room before she could see who it was. Garret would be mad if someone saw her. Thats when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Mr. Fairfield. I'm detective Frost and this is detective Rizzoli."

"Yes, I know who you are. What can I do for you? Maura isn't here right now."

"We're not here to see her. You are under arrest for the murder of Adam Fairfield." Maura chanced a glance around the corner. Thats when she saw Frost pull out his cuffs. Jane caught sight of her. She glared at Garret.

"I thought you said she wasn't here," she said before pushing past him.

"Hey, you can't just..." Frost caught his arm as he turned to follow Jane. He slapped his cuffs on Garret's wrist.

"You're under arrest so yeah...we do." Jane crossed the short distance to the living room. Maura had backed into the room. She had her back to the door when Jane entered the living room.

"Maura. Hey, I'm sorry you had to see that." Jane placed a hand on her shoulder and Maura suddenly tensed. A hiss of pain released from her. Jane quickly withdrew her hand. "Maura turn around." Maura waited a tick before turning. Jane gasped when she saw the black eye and busted lip. She went to reach out to touch Maura but paused. Her concern was replaced with anger in a second.

"Jane..." Jane was racing out of the room before she could stop her. Frost had escorted Garret out of the house. The officer who accompanied them was about to open the door when Garret was suddenly being pushed against the car with a very angry Jane's hand on his throat.

"What...Jane. Jane no...what are you doing?" Frost was able to pry Jane off of Garret. "Get him in the car," Frost ordered the officer as he pulled Jane away fro the car. She pushed him off her. "What the hell was that, Jane." She began to pace in front of him like a caged tiger.

"He beat her. He beat the crap out of her."

"Out of who?"

"Me." Frost turned around as Maura was walking out of the house. His jaw dropped.

"Dr. Isles..." He stepped closer and paused. He turned to glare at Garret who was sitting in the back of the cop car. Garret had the good sense to look away.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Jane said. She looked at Maura with concern. Maura nodded. She went with Jane to her car. Frost would ride with the cops.

* * *

><p><p>

The hospital was cold. Maura lay on a bed with a thin blanket over her legs. Jane was standing next to her. The doctor was telling her the results of her tests. She was fine. Nothing she didn't already expect. Two ribs were cracked, she had a concussion, and other severe bruises. Jane's hand ran through her hair as the doctor talked. She took comfort in the gesture. Finally the doctor left. She was to go home and rest. Jane handed her her cloths.

"Um...do you wanna stay with me," she asked. Maura looked up at her.

"I wouldn't want to impose," she replied. Jane shook her head.

"I'd feel better knowing you were close by anyway." Maura nodded. Jane gave her a smile. "I'll be over here while you change." She walked over to the door, keeping her back to Maura. She turned back around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Maura gave her a weak smile. "Come on. Lets get some food in you and get you to bed." She opened the door, letting Maura go through first.

"So what do you want for dinner," Jane asked as she drove.

"Whatever you'd like. I'm not very hungry anyway." Jane reached over as squeezed her hand.

"I know right now you're all messed up but you'll get through this and I will be with you all the way." Maura squeezed her hand back.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Jane. My best friend." They shared smiles. They pulled up to Jane's building a few minutes later. Jane groaned. Maura looked at her.

"What?"

"My mother is here," Jane said. Maura followed her gaze to find a woman who favored Jane standing on the steps.

"Oh. Is that bad?" Jane roughly unbuckled.

"Not when she has the 'I'm your mother and I'm pissed at you' look in her eyes." They got out of the car and walked to the steps.

"Jane Rizzoli where have you been. I've called you a thousand times. Why are you..." Angela trailed off when she caught sight of Maura. "You poor dear..."

"Dr. Maura Isles this is my mother, Angela. Ma this is Maura. Our ME."

"Oh, yes the woman you talk about all the time." Jane shot her mother a look that went completely ignored. "What happen to you dear? You look like you've gone a few rounds with Laila Ali." Maura looked away. Angela looked at Jane. Jane gave her a curt nod. Angela smiled. "Lets go inside." Angela picked up a cooler she'd set next to the door. "I brought dinner." Jane smiled at her mother. They headed inside.

Maura expected to feel uncomfortable around Jane's mother. But the woman had a very welcoming presence. She made Maura feel normal and safe. Much like Jane made her feel. They sat at the counter while Angela distributed the food she brought on plates.

"It smells wonderful, Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura said. Angela smiled.

"Thank you. And please call me Angela or Angie." Maura nodded as a plate was put before. Her eyes went a little wide at the size of the portions. Jane smiled.

"Dig in," Jane said. She ate a fork full of the pasta. "Mom usually cooks enough for an army." Maura smiled. She took a small bite. It tasted as good as it smelled. She suddenly realized how hungry she was and began devouring the entire plate. Once she ate Jane handed over her medication. Maura excused herself to the bed room to change for bed as the medication would make her sleepy. Angela turned to Jane after the door closed.

"Please tell me you got the bastard that did that to her,"she said. She went over to start the dishes. Jane joined her.

"He's a murdering son of a bitch so yeah we got him." Angela nodded. "I just hope I can help her through all this." Angela hugged her daughter.

"You've always been a strong person Jane. Always protected those you loved. You'll be what she needs." Jane looked at her in shock after Angela pulled back. "What? You didn't think I noticed? It was obvious from the way you talk about her. Even more so when I saw the way you looked at her." Jane stepped over to the counter and took a drink of her beer. She needed a second. She put the bottle down.

"Not that it matters. She isn't any where near ready for something like that...even if she wasn't straight."

"Its not the best of times, no. But she doesn't need a lover. She needs a friend. You'll take good care of her. I know it." Jane turned to hug Angela.

"Thanks, Ma."

"And she'll have me." Angela stepped back to the sink. Jane chuckled.

"Maybe I should warn her to run now. Ah." Jane got a splash of cold water for her comment. Angela chuckled when Jane stuck her tongue out at her. They went back to doing the dishes. Maura came out a little while longer. They said goodbye to Angela.

"So I'll take the couch," Jane said after closing the door. "You need to sleep in a bed." Maura paused.

"Jane." Jane looked at her. "Would you mind...I mean...I...I don't want to be alone." Maura stared down at her hands. Jane stepped close to her with a soft smile.

"Okay." Maura looked up at her with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you." She took Jane's hand and they went into the bedroom. Jane went to change in her bathroom. When she came out she wasn't surprised to fine Maura already asleep on the far side of the bed. She wondered if Maura knew the left side was her side. Jane climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up around them. Maura shifted closer to her. Jane wrapped an arm around her.

"Good night, Jane," Maura whispered. Jane smiled.

"Good night, Maura." She settled down and soon both women were fast asleep.

**I know its kind of short. Sorry. I've been really busy with school and WH13 has kinda taken over my brain along with the sight Tumblr. So gotta check that out people. Lol. Well I hope you liked the update. I'll try to write the next chapter soon. Sorry I didn't let Jane beat the crap out of Garret but I didn't think it would fit if she got arrested for assault or that Maura would be able to deal with the scene. Don't forget to review. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey. This is not an update. Someone told me that I had used multiple names for Mr. Isles so I am fixing that mistake. Thank you for letting me know **__lovely-J22._

It had been over a week since Garret was arrested. Thankfully there was no bail. He was in lock up. It was a saturday and Maura was dragging Jane along to go apartment hunting. Jane didn't really mind but she put up a front. Maura seemed to enjoy pushing her around.

"So we've seen like twenty places today and they all had something wrong," Jane said. They sat at an outside table of a restaurant. Maura shrugged.

"Nothing feels right. I'm sorry." she took a drink of her wine. Jane sighed.

"I'm not rushing you to move out Maura. You're fine staying with me for now." Maura didn't say anything. "Have you talked to your parents," Jane asked. Maura looked up at her.

"No. I think they're displeased with me," she said. Jane sat up straight.

"How come?"

"I'm not standing by my husband, doing my part as the good wife." Jane felt her anger creep up.

"Did you tell them what he did? Have they see how bad he hurt you? Most of your bruises are still healing and you still have trouble breathing sometimes." Maura touched her hand.

"I know but...Jane the world I come from is different than what you've experienced. A wife is expected to stand by her husband no matter what. No matter the abuse or the infidelity."

"Its wrong Maura. You're their daughter. Not a piece of stupid meat. You don't deserve to be treated any less than the wonderful, beautiful person you are. And I'll kick the ass of anyone who says or tries to do different." Maura let out a small laugh. Jane gave her a look.

"Thank you. I'm so glad I have you in my life, Jane. No one has ever made me feel so special. So loved. I can't express how grateful I am." Jane let a smile break across her face.

"I'm glad I have you, too. And I want to help you any way I can because I...I care about you. A lot." Maura nodded. "So you can stay with me a long as you need." Jane sat back.

"Very well. I just want you to know if you have...company...just tell me and I'll find something else to do. I don't want to cut into your..." Jane held up her hands.

"No. Not talking about that, especially here. No." Maura nodded.

"Very well." She smiled. Jane was a very open minded person but tended to shy away from any open self expression, like talking about sex. They were like night and day and just as connected.

* * *

><p><p>

Frost and Korsak held a small party for Maura upon her return to work. Nothing fancy, just some pastries from a local place and coffee. Maura teared up a little when she found them in her office. She walked over and gave each man a hug.

"Oh, don't cry doc. It's not that much."

"No, it is. You gentlemen are wonderful not just to me but to Jane as well. Thank you." Korsak returned the hug. Maura pulled back and smiled at Jane. They also hugged.

"Okay. This is getting to gushy for me," Frost said. He opened the box of pastries. He handed Maura the one he knew was her favorite. They enjoyed the short time and then the detectives headed up to the bull pin. Jane paused. She turned to Maura.

"Hey, if you need anything just call or come find me okay." Maura nodded. They shared one more hug before Jane caught up with the guys.

"So how is she, really," Korsak asked after the elevator door closed. Jane shrugged.

"I'm not a shrink so as far as I can tell she's okay. She still cries every once in a while. She has an appointment with a psychologist tomorrow. I'm going to take her. I want her to know I'm here for her." Korsak nodded. He was worried about Jane as well as Maura. He wouldn't voice his concerns in front of Frost for Jane's sake.

"Well let her know we're here for her too," Frost said.

"She's family and we take care of family."

"Her parents are 'displeased' with her not standing by Garrett." Korsak tensed.

"What," he demanded. They elevator doors opened. They stepped out.

"Yeah. They think she should stand by him because he's her husband."

"Bunch of elite bastards," Korsak said. "They should be making sure that bastard stays in jail and away from their daughter."

"I know. I told Maura that. I don't want them forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do. I don't care how rich they are." Korsak patted Jane on the back.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, kid. Just give it time." Jane nodded. They went to their desk to begin their day.

Luckily they didn't catch a case. Unfortunately that meant they had to catch up on paper work. Jane was just finishing an over due report when her phone went off. She got a text from Maura.

_Come to the lab, please. I need you. M._

Jane was up and out of the bull pin before Korsak or Frost could speak. She rushed down to the morgue as fast as she could. She found Maura in her office. She was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Jane rushed to her side. Maura turned into her, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck. Jane wrapped her own hands around Maura's middle. She sobbed loudly. Jane held her for a long while. Only when Maura stopped sobbing and was quietly crying did she pull back a little.

"What happened sweetie," she asked the medical examiner. Maura shook her head.

"My father called me. He said he would disown me and take away my trust fund if I didn't go back to Garrett. He told me no daughter of his will have a divorce." Maura began to cry harder. Her shoulders shook. Jane pulled her close again. She caressed her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Shh, I've got you sweetie. I'm right here and I'm not leaving." Maura hugged her tighter. Jane was once again struck by how much she loved this woman. She'd do anything for her. She was even considering finding Henry Isles and giving him a lesson in family values with her fist. She hugged Maura. But violence wouldn't solve this problem.

"I'm his daughter. He's suppose to love me no matter what. He's suppose to protect me."

"Shh, it'll be alright. We'll figure something out." Jane held her until she finally stopped crying. They parted a little. "Do you want to go home," she asked. Maura nodded. "You have a key so go on home. I'll be there soon. I'll even bring dinner." Jane smiled. Maura returned it with a small smile of her own.

"I need to clean up first." She pulled a compact out of her drawer and began fixing her face. Jane couldn't help but think she was beautiful even when she was sad. She wanted nothing more than to pull Maura into her arms and kiss away whatever pain she was feeling. Maura turned back to her. "How do I look," she asked. Jane smiled.

"Perfect, as always. Come on. I'll walk you out."

Constance Isles was many things but meek was not one of them. She stormed out of the home she had shared with her husband for almost 50 years. The driver opened the door for her and she slid into the back seat. He closed the door. A few moments later he took his place in the front.

"Where too, ma'am," he asked.

"Boston PD headquarters please. I'm going to see my daughter."

Maura was sitting at her desk doing some paper work when there was a sudden racket outside. She stood just as Frost came running up to her doorway. She stepped back slightly. It had only been a week since Garrett was arrested and quick movements still startled her. Frost was out of breath.

"Sorry. But...ah...I thought you should know...your...your mom...she's here." Maura's eyes went wide.

"What," she demanded.

"She's here." He stepped further into the office. Korsak was able to hold her up long enough for me to get down here. I called Jane. She's on her way. About ten minutes." Maura nodded.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to stay?" Maura nodded again. Frost gave her a smile. By the time Constance Isles came in it appeared they were going over a report. Constance paused in the door way.

"Maura," she said softly. Maura and Frost turned to face her. Maura still had fading bruises on her face. The busted lip was now a healing red spot. Still Constance couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped. "Dear god. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"You have one hell of a way of showing it lady." Constance turned to find Jane standing behind her. Jane passed her to walk over to Maura. Constance followed her with her eyes. She took a moment to study the Jane.

"I suppose you're right. I thought perhaps Henry would come around. He has not." Constance looked at Maura. "I'm sorry Maura. I thought if I let him process everything he'd listen to reason."

"And has he," Maura asked. Constance shook her head. "Then why are you here?"

"Be cause I wanted to see my daughter. To prove to her I was not going to abandon her in her time of need." Constance walked over to Maura. Jane kept her place between them, Maura's hand on her forearm. Constance noticed the way Maura's hand clinched to Jane. "I promise you that he will take nothing from you my dear. You are my daughter and the money is from my family. I know that the money doesn't mean a lot to you but I wanted you to know." She wanted to reach out and embrace her daughter but knew now wasn't the time. "I know you don't trust me right now. Not after letting Henry treat you like that but you are my daughter. If he doesn't change his mind soon I'm leaving him."

"Mother," Maura said. She stepped around Jane. "You can't. You love each other." Constance smiled. She touched Maura's face.

"And I love you. Something horrible happened to you and you've been dealing with it all alone."

"No. Not alone. She's had me and my family," Jane said. Constance nodded.

"I know you don't have a high opinion of me at the moment Detective but I will prove to you I am not such a horrible person. I'll prove it to you both. Thank you for being what I could not." Jane's stern expression didn't change but she nodded. Constance turned back to Maura. "I'll be moving into the penthouse for now. When you're ready, please call me or just come over." She touched Maura's face again. "That bastard will pay for what he did to you." Maura nodded. Maura watched her mother turn and leave.

Once she was out of the morgue she collapsed into Jane with a loud sob. Jane pulled her into her arms. She gave Frost a nod and he left them to be alone. She led Maura over to the couch in her office. She drew her friend into her lap. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as she cried. Jane held her close as she felt her t-shirt soak through with the wetness. She rubbed her back. Finally she began to calm down enough that she could sit back. Thats when she realized where she was sitting.

"Oh, Jane. I'm sorry." She started to move but Jane held her in place.

"It's fine." Maura gave her a shy smile. "Was this a good cry or a sad cry?"

"A little of both." Maura wiped her face with her hand. "My mother doesn't hate me. That's good. But...I'm causing a rift between her and my father." Jane cupped her face in her hands.

"No. He's doing that. He made the choice to abandon his daughter. These are the consequences."

"I know but I can't help but feel..."

"No. No. You don't get to go there. None of this has been your fault. You're the victim in this. I won't let you blame yourself. You are the most beautiful, caring, brilliant person I have ever met. And as long as I can I will make sure you never forget that." Maura felt a swell of emotion swell in her chest. She could only think of one thing to do. Before she fully processed what she was thinking she kissed Jane. Not a quick peck but a tender, lingering touch of lips.

Jane felt her world explode as the softest lips she'd ever felt touch her own. She couldn't stop herself from kissing her back. She'd dreamed about kissing Maura for so long. Her arms tightened around Maura as they kissed. Maura let out a soft whimper as excitement coursed through her. She clung to Jane. They parted with heavy breath. Their eyes locked as their minds cleared.

"Um...I...ah..." Jane couldn't think of anything to say. She stared at Maura wide eyed.

I know I'm a bitch. But hey, the semester is over tomorrow so I can start focusing on this story more. I hope you liked the update. Is it to soon for our ladies to get together? Will Jane freak out or will Maura? What's a girl to think? ;{


	7. Chapter 7

Maura sat across from Dr. Jennifer Slate. She'd recently started seeing the good doctor on Jane's recommendation. She thought seeing a psychologist would help Maura deal with all that had happened. She looked at the other woman. Dr. Slate looked to be in her early 50's with graying black hair and bright blue eyes.

"You seem a little unsettled today, Maura. May I ask why?" Maura nodded.

"I...I...um...kissed Jane the other day," she told her. Dr. Slate raised an eyebrow. "I know it was just a response to the stress I was under and her being such a good friend and we swore to never talk about it again."

"Why not," Dr. Slate asked.

"Because it shouldn't have happened. We're friends. Jane has been so good to me and I don't want to use her like that."  
>"Like what?"<p>

"She means more to me than a physical distraction." Dr. Slate nodded.

"So you are attracted to her?" Maura nodded.

"She is a very beautiful person, inside and out. She's strong but caring, giving, powerful but gentle. She makes me feel safe."

"Did she make you feel this way before?"

"Before what?"

"Before Garrett started beating you." Maura shuttered as the words brought back the memories.

"I don't know. I think so. But I know that if I truly want a relationship with Jane I have to get through this. Through what Garrett did to me."

"Did she also agree to never talk about the kiss?"

"Yes."

"What did the kiss make you feel?" Maura smiled faintly.

"Like I was home." Dr. Slate smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you've found that. I will admit it is a little soon after Garrett but I think if you two take it slow this relationship could become very meaningful to the both of you."

"I don't know how to talk to her about it. Jane can be sensitive about the subject of being a lesbian. She gets called that all the time just because she is a detective. It can make her very angry."

"Do you think she's a lesbian?"

"I don't think anything is that simple but other people aren't so open minded." Dr. Slate nodded.

"I think you both need to sit down and talk about this." Maura nodded. "Have you called your mother yet," Dr. Slate asked. Maura shook her head. "Are you still angry at her?"

"I don't know. She's my mother."

"Are you scared?" Maura took a long moment to answer.

"Yes. I got word from my cousin today that the divorce proceedings have begun for my parents. My father must truly hate me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...a divorce from my mother would leave him with nothing except a small allowance. All the property and money are owned not by my mother but our family."

"So the threat to cut you off was just that a threat? He had no power over any of the family finances?"

"No. Except their joint account which my grandmother controls any contributions from my mother's accounts. He'd need permission from both of them to even touch mine." Dr. Slate nodded.

"How does Jane feel about your mother trying to reconnect?"

"We haven't really spoken about it. That situation led to the kiss. We're kind of avoiding the whole day." Maura sighed. "But I believe she is angry at both my parents for treating me so badly. Even if I forgive my mother I think she will always hold some resentment toward her. Jane is very protective of the people she loves. I've learned that."

"She sounds like a wonderful friend."

"She is, even when she's trying to avoid things."

"Well thats all the time we have for today. I hope you and Jane work things out. Call me if you need anything." Maura nodded she grabbed her bag as she stood.

"Thank you, Dr. Slate. You've helped me a lot these past few weeks." She smiled.

"Thats what I'm here for. Have a good week, Maura." Maura nodded. She left the doctor's office.

Jane sat at her desk. She was still thinking about it. The kiss. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't help thinking about the kiss. How soft Maura's lips were. How sweet she tasted. How warm she felt. How wonderful she smelled. She could still feel her in her arms, the vibration of the soft moan she had let out. Jane shook herself free of the memories. She had to do something. This was killing her. She could barely sleep without the dreams of how she wished that encounter had gone. She shook herself again. Finally she got up from her desk.

"Where you heading," Korsak asked.

"Coffee," she answered. She walked off before he could ask anything else.

She was pouring her coffee when she felt it. She always knew when Maura entered a room. It felt like the air was suddenly electric. She tried not to turn around. Maura came up beside her. She looked up at her. Maura gave her a smile.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Jane replied. Maura reached past her to grab a cup. Jane caught the scent of her hair. She wanted to reach out and kiss her again. She smiled when Maura looked at her.

"My lawyer has begun devoice proceedings. So have my parents." Jane turned to her.

"Maura...I'm sorry." Maura shrugged.

"Mother says its not my fault but I still feel...I guess since I'm not his real da..."

"Don't even finish that sentence," Jane said. Maura looked at her.

"I was worried you hated me after the other day."

"What? No. Maura you're my best friend and I could never hate you." A fellow detective walked up and started getting his own coffee. Jane gently took Maura's arm and led her away from the counter. "This isn't the best place to talk about this, okay."

"Of course." Jane looked into Maura's eyes. She could see so much sadness and her heart screamed for her to make it stop.

"Come on. I'll walk you down stairs. I've only got paper work to finish today. We'll eat lunch and talk. I don't want you to think I'm avoiding you or that I hate you." Together they walked down to the morgue. The tables were all shinny and clean as they walked through to Maura's office. Once the door closed Jane did the one thing she'd wanted to do. She pulled Maura into a hug. Maura's arms wrapped around her middle. She felt Maura relax as she released a sigh.

"Jane," she said softly.

"I'm sorry I've been distant. What happened the other day scared me okay. We've both been through a lot and I need this to be more than you needing comfort. It'd be to easy to fall in love with you Maura. I couldn't stand it if I had you just to loose you." She felt Maura's arms tighten around her. The honey blonde began to sob silently. Jane felt the tears start to soak through her shirt. "I'm not a lesbian but I can't deny I'm attracted to you."

"Me either." Maura stepped back. "Though I have always been apposed to such easy labels. People are more than that. Women are perfect examples. Our sexuality is more fluid than a man. I've always thought women were attractive, sometimes more than men." Jane smiled. Her friend was back.

"Come on. Lets eat." They sat down at Maura's desk.

**Hope the update will hold you guys over until I can get to the next chapter. Hope no one hates me b/c I didn't put them together just yet. I will. No worries there. Just stick with me. :) Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all the reviews and those of you still with me. Hope you like it. **

"The divorce is final." A wave of relief rushed through Maura at hearing her lawyer say that over the phone. She let out a soft sigh. "As agreed Mr. Fairfield's assets will be handed over to his family and any joint accounts will be split evenly." The monotone of his voice did little to dampen the mood. Maura smiled as she listened to him restate the terms.  
>Jane found Maura a little while later. It had been a little over a month since they shared the kiss in Maura's office. She had moved out getting an apartment of her own. The two often alternated spending the night at each other's home.<br>Jane found Maura crying softly at her desk. She rushed to her friend's side. She grabbed Maura's hands in her own. Maura looked at her with teary but happy eyes. She repeated her lawyer's words.  
>"The divorce is final." A smile broke across Jane's face. She pulled Maura into a hug. She returned the embrace. After a few seconds they parted and pulled out her cell. She quickly foaled a number.<br>"Who are you calling," Maura asked.  
>"Ma. She'll want to know and I'm sure she'll want to cook for us tonight to celebrate." Jane wore a huge smile as she informed her mother of the recent development. Maura couldn't help but smile as well.<br>They left the station house together. Angela called to tell them they had an hour before dinner would be ready. They headed to Jane's apartment first. Maura had a change of cloths there. A common thought was on their minds as they got ready. They didn't. Talk about it but that kiss was never far from their thoughts.  
>Dinner was wonderful of course. Frankie and Jane offered to do the dishes while Maura and Angela went to sit down. Frankie looked at his sister as she dried the last of the dishes. She had a soft smile on her face. Frankie knew about her feelings for the ME.<br>"So she's finally free of that bastard. That's great. Not only can she move on but maybe she can find someone who will treat her the way she deserves." He smiled to himself when Jane froze for a second. She didn't say anything, just went back to drying.  
>"Yeah. I hope she does find someone," she said. Frankie nodded.<br>"I hear shes been eyeing a detectives from your unit. No idea who. I bet she'll let him know soon." He smiled. "Maybe you can double date. You everything else together." Jane nodded stiffly. Frankie was giggling like a kid on the inside  
>"All done," she said, throwing down the towel, and leaving the kitchen. Frankie let her go. He went to putting up the dishes.<br>The drive back to Maura's apartment was quiet. Jane wanted to talk about what she was feeling but she didn't know noticed her tension. She stole glances of Jane when the detective wasn't looking. They made it to Maura's building.  
>"Would you stay with me tonight," she asked. Jane looked at her for a second before nodding. They headed up stairs, Jane following behind Maura. Her mind felt overstuffed. She was still lost in thought when Maura opened the door, leaving her in the hall.<br>"Jane," Maura said. Jane looked at her. Her mind was suddenly cleared of all but one thought.  
>"God, you're beautiful." The words were out and she knew there was no backing down. She pulled Maura to her and kissed her. She kissed her softly. She waited for Maura to pull away. Instead she felt hands glide up her arm to rest on her shoulders. She didn't deepen the kiss. After several seconds she pulled back. Maura smiled at her.<br>"I was beginning to think you had changed your mind about us,"she said softly. She kissed Jane's cheek. Jane hugged her close.  
>"Never. I want you now more than ever."<br>"Good because I wasn't about to let you go without a fight." They parted and fully entered the apartment. Jane closed the door behind them. Maura took her hand and led the way to the living room. Jane took the time to look at Maura in a way she hadn't allowed herself in a while. Maura smiled to herself as she pulled Jane along. She could feel her stare.  
>Maura turned and they collided. It was so easy, getting lost in each other. The taste and feel, the need for more. They parted to breathe, smiling at each other.<br>"I don't want to go to fast. I plan on romancing you," Jane said with a smile.  
>"I understand," Maura replied. She caressed Jane's face. "Stay with me. I want to fall asleep in your arms. Jane nodded.<br>"I'd like that too." She kissed her one more time before letting her lead the way to her room. Jane changed in the bathroom while Maura changed in her room.  
>"You dressed," Jane asked.<br>"Yeah," Maura replied. Jane stepped out wearing an old Red Sox tee and a pair of black pj shorts. Maura was wearing a silk pj set. They climbed into bed together. Maura turned into Jane, wrapping her arms around her middle. Jane held her around the shoulders. They met in a tender kiss that lasted awhile. Soon they snuggled close and fell asleep.

Constance knocked on her daughter's door. She wasn't surprised when Jane answered the door. She gave the detective a smile.

"Hello, Jane," she greeted. Jane returned her smile. She stepped aside so she could come in.

"Good morning." She closed the door and followed Constance to the kitchen. Maura was busy making coffee. She smiled at her mother.

"Hello mother." Constance came over to give her daughter a kiss and hug.

"Good morning, dear. I hope your ready for a day spent shopping and celebrating." Maura laughed. Jane smiled at the two. "You can come along as well, dear," Constance said to Jane. She'd become very fond of her daughter's best friend. Jane had proven she truly cared for Maura. Constance had also suspected the deeper feelings both women harbored. "I want to spoil you both." Constance pulled Jane into a hug.

"Sounds like..fun." Maura laughed at Jane's statement. Constance smiled in good fun. Maura decided it was the right moment.

"Mom. There is something I...we wanted to tell you." Maura crossed over to Jane, taking her hand. "Jane and I have decided to becoming romantically involved now that my divorce is through. I hope this doesn't upset you. I do care very deeply for Jane and she cares for me." A giant smile broke across Constance's face. She pulled both women into a hug.

"Of course I'm happy for you." She kissed them on the cheek before releasing them. She took Maura's hands in her own. "As long as your happy so am I. After what you went through with Garrett and you father, I want you to find your happiness. You are my daughter. I know I haven't been a good mother but I'm changing that now." Maura smiled through happy tears as she pulled her mother into a hug. Jane stood to the side smiling. Things were really going well. They were finally getting it together.

**Sorry this has taken so long. I'm not sure where I'm going with this any more so its hard to get it out. I welcome any ideas on how the story might progress. Maybe something will trigger my muse. :) **

**Wish me luck. My new semester starts today.  
><strong> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...so I'm a little lost in my own story. So hopefully this isn't to out of line. :) Enjoy.**

** AN: I do not own any part of this series; tv or book. They all belong to their makers. I just like to play here. :)**

Jane reached behind her to turn off the alarm clock. She didn't want Maura to wake up just yet. Jane had been up with her half the night, fighting off nightmares. Almost every other night consisted of waking Maura from at least one nightmare about the abuse.

Jane looked down at Maura, who was curled into her. Jane was laying on her right side facing Maura who was laying facing her on her left side. Maura had her face buried in Jane's shoulder. It killed Jane to see her hurting like this and being unable to protect her. They'd been official for almost three months and everything was going great except for this. They were even talking about moving into together.

She gently brushed strands of hair back and Maura shifted toward her hand. Jane smiled. Maura looked so beautiful. When she was asleep, sans the nightmares, she looked like an angel. The sunlight set her hair alight like fire. She ran her fingers through the silky locks. Slowly Maura woke, moaning softly. She hugged Jane tighter.

"I like the way you wake me up," she muttered, keeping her eyes closed. She smiled. Jane moved in for a soft kiss. Maura returned the kiss. Her fingers slipped into Jane's hair, pulling her closer. They kissed for a while, holding each other close. They parted when Jane's phone sounded an alert.

"It's just an email alert," she said when Maura pulled back. Maura nodded. She turned over, stretching out next to Jane.

"We should get up. Our mother's will be here soon." Jane groaned, rolling on her back. She covered her face with her hands.

"Why did we ever think it was a good idea to introduce them to each other?" Maura smiled.

"You know why and it wasn't our idea. It was your idea." Jane lifted one hand to give her a glare. It soon dissolved into a smile as Maura grinned back at her. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Jane's lips. They both melted into the kiss. Jane pulled Maura on top of her, arms wrapping around the smaller woman. Jane knew not to top Maura. It upset her whenever Jane did that. She wouldn't say why but Jane knew it had something to do with Garret.

They kissed a few moments more before getting up and getting ready for the day. They were just pouring coffee when the door to Maura's house opened, admitting Angela and Constance. The two mothers greeted their daughter first and then the other's partner. Maura handed her mother her expresso and Jane handed her mother a coffee.

"So what are you girly girls going to drag me through today," Jane asked with a smiled. She grinned when Maura gently elbowed her. Angela shot her a dirty look while Constance just smirked at her. Angela was about to speak when Jane's phone went off. She grinned at her mom as she answered.

"Rizzoli," she greeted. Maura shook her head as she smiled. Jane stepped out of the room to take the call. Maura turned to her mother and Angela.

"She is something else," Constance said.

"I'll say. To think I raised her." Angela shook her head with a smile. Constance patted her shoulder.

"Sometimes our children are who they are. Look at my Maura." Constance smiled at her daughter. Maura smiled back at her. Jane came back into the room. She didn't look to happy. She came to stand beside Maura.

"What's wrong," Maura asked.

"That was the ADA's office. She wants us to come by this afternoon if possible to discuss the trial."

"What trial," Constance asked.

"The Fairfield trial. It begins soon. I think ADA Ryan wants to go over the trial." Jane hugged Maura to her. Maura wrapped her arm around Jane's waist, resting her head on Jane's shoulder. Constance moved to her daughter's other side, taking her hand.

"Do you want to wait to do this another time," she asked. Maura shook her head.

"I can't stop my life for this anymore. I refuse to let him take anything else from me." She felt Jane squeezed her tight. "We'll go shopping, eat lunch, and then we'll deal with the trial." Constance smiled.

"Of course. Let's go. There is a shop we absolutely have to take Jane too." Jane sighed as she rolled her eyes. Maura smiled up at her. She took her hand and led her toward the door followed by their mothers.

The shopping trip was actually fun, even for Jane. Constance was thankfully nothing like her own mother. She took them to a shop that sold very nice suits for women. As a gift she bought Jane two and then Maura also got her one. She hid the price from Angela.

Now they were entering the office of ADA Emily Ryan. She was the ADA assigned to prosecute the Fairfield case. She was a new up and comer they had never worked with before this case. She greeted them at her office door. She smiled at them.

"Thank you for coming. I wanted to go over this as soon as possible." She moved aside to let them into the office. She motioned to the chairs in front of her desk as she took her seat on the other side. They sat down with her. She smiled inside when she saw Jane take Maura's hand. "I know this isn't really the best time but I just got the list and wanted to let you know." She handed over the list to Jane. She and Maura looked at it together.

"I've been called as a character witness," Maura said, "by the defense." She looked at Jane confused. "Why? I have nothing to say that could possibly help Garret."

"Yeah. Whats the deal," Jane asked Emily. She gave a curt smile.

"I have an idea, but its just an idea."

"We're listening," Jane said.

"I think they want to use your relationship to boost their case. To somehow create reasonable doubt that Jane was completely truthful with this case. If they can even show a little proof that Jane could have used this case to get to you, Dr. Isles." Maura looked at her confused.

"Okay. Imagine this...Jane has the hots for you but you're married. You're brother-in-law dies and she has her way in. She knows about the abuse, so she uses you're distressed state to make you think Garret is a murderer. You then help her get him for the murder. You plant evidence and what not so she can get a conviction. If even one jury member can believe this Garret gets off."

"So what do we do," Maura asked.

"We call bullshit," Emily said. Maura and Jane looked at her confused. "What I want to do is totally bring your relationship to light. I want the jury to see it all because if they see the truth then the defense looses their edge. So I will be asking your partners and a few friends to testify about you're relationship. I will be brining it all out. Are you two okay with that?" Jane looked at Maura who was looking down at her lap. Jane squeezed her hand. After a second she looked back at Emily.

"Give us some time to talk about it." Emily nodded.

"I can't give you long. My boss wants an answer soon." Jane nodded.

"Got it. Thank you." Jane stood, brining Maura with her. They left the office together.

Jane followed Maura into the house. They put up their things and headed for the kitchen. Maura sat down at the bar while Jane gathered wine and glasses. She sat them down between them and poured the wine. Maura picked her glass up first, taking two big gulps. Jane sipped her wine. She could since something was about to happen and wanted to be sober.

"I love you," Maura said. "You know that right?" She looked at Jane. Jane reached over and took her hand.

"I do Maura. I know you love me. And you know I love you. That isn't even a question between us." Maura nodded. Tears began to fall from her hazel eyes. She looked away from Jane, to her glass. "Maura," Jane said softly.

"I don't want you to think that I don't want you. I do."

"I know, baby." Maura squeezed her hand gently. "I know Garret hurt you. He hurt you about as deep as a person can. I also know that you need time to heal from those wounds. I need you to know that I will do anything for you or not do anything. Whatever you need."

"I just..." She began to sob. Jane released her hand and came around her to embrace her love.

"Shh...I got you baby."

"He tore me down, Jane. He..." Jane hugged her closer. It was finally time. She knew Maura was still holding some stuff back from her. "He never forced me...I want you to know that..." Jane's entire body tensed. Maura felt the shift in her body. "But some times...during...he'd..."

"What did he do, Maura?" Jane's voice was low and dangerous. Maura took a deep breathe.

"He'd hit me. He'd slap me in the face or punch me in the side. My pain...it seemed to...excite him." Jane squeezed Maura tighter. Tears welled up and fell from her brown eyes. "I never refused him. I never told him to stop. I was afraid if I did..." A sob stole Maura's breath and she began to cry silently. She hugged herself tighter to Jane. "I thought he loved me and I just ignored everything because I didn't feel like I had anywhere to go. I knew he could find me anywhere I went. I couldn't get away. So I stayed and took his abuse and told myself I loved him. I told myself it'd be okay. That he was just having a hard time and needed me. I was so scared, Jane. So scared." Jane kissed her forehead. "And I'm still afraid, even though I know you would never hurt me. I just..."

"This is normal, Maura." Maura looked up at her.

"It is?"

"Yes. You have been traumatized my one of the people you are suppose to be able to trust most. Its normal for you to need time to trust in people again. Even me." Jane cupped her cheek in her left hand. "And I am giving you that time. I'm not going to pressure you for anything you're not ready to give me. I love you. And that means that I care about you before myself. I will give you whatever you need to feel safe again. Nothing can change that." Maura smiled through her tears.

"Can we go to bed? I just want to sleep in your arms tonight." Jane smiled back. She gave Maura a light kiss on the lips.

"Yes." She released Maura from her hug to take her hand. Together they headed toward the bedroom.

"Jane," Maura said as she put on one of Jane's oversize jersey shirts.

"Yeah, baby?" Jane came out of the bathroom with her usual tank and boxers.

"I want to do it. The strategy ADA Ryan came up with. I want to do it. I want to prove to him that despite everything I am free of him and I am happy." Jane smiled. She pulled Maura to her.

"Okay. We'll call her tomorrow." They shared a sweet, passionate kiss before retiring to the bed. Maura let Jane pull her tight against her. She buried her face in Jane's chest. Sleep soon found them both.

**I hope this was okay. It was a little forced bc I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging. I hope to be able to work more on the story. I hope I stayed true to my story. Let me know what you think. :) Read and Review. **

**Oh and a little FYI. I have no idea if Jane using her personal gun instead of her issued one would make a difference. I just did it to keep the story moving. So don't let it bug you if I'm wrong. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So a very serious and then a little fun. This just kinda ambushed me today. I'm starting spring break so hopefully I'll get a chance to work on this more. I am so sorry for the waiting and I am so thankful for those who have stuck with me and those who have just joined in. I hope you like this little chapter. **

Jane awoke, instantly knowing something was wrong. She looked to her left and found Maura was gone from their bed. Her instincts told her something wasn't right. Then she heard a noise out of place. Quickly she grabbed her gun from the drawer on her side and loaded the clip. Her training kicked in as she slowly opened the door of their bed room. It was dark. The only light was the dim street lamp out front that Jane could see down the hall. The noise came again, but this time with a muffled whimper. Jane quietly rushed down the hall, gun in front of her. She paused at the end of the hall, listening. Whoever it was, was in the kitchen which was to the right of the hallway. The light switch next to Jane was the one for the living room. Taking a deep breath she flipped the light and swung around the corner, gun at the ready.

Jane's heart sunk as she found a man in a ski mask holding Maura to him, one hand covering her mouth. His partner stood next to him, his gun was held at her head. Tears were streaming down Maura's face. She took the moment it took for their eyes to adjust to the light to take out the guy with the gun. Bullet entered thru his shoulder. He dropped. If the shot didn't kill him he wouldn't be able to pick up the gun. Jane turned her gun on the other guy. His blue eyes went wide. There was a second of pause between them. He pushed Maura toward Jane. Jane's arms went out to catch Maura as he made a break for the open door they must have used to get into the house. Any other day Jane would have went after him, but the quivering woman in her arms stayed her. She hugged Maura to her.

"She, baby. I'm here. You're safe." She kissed Maura's head. Her face was buried in Jane's next. The guy on the floor groaned. Jane gently directed Maura into the hallway. Maura looked at her with fear in her eyes. "It's okay. I'm just going to pull his mask off. You go to our bedroom and call Korsak and Frost. You understand?" Maura nodded. She watched Maura head toward the bedroom. Then Jane slowly approached the guy on the floor. When she was closer she could see blood pooling in the floor from his mouth. She kicked the gun away before kneeling down next to him. She pulled off the mask. He wasn't anything special. Brown hair, blue eyes, white. He glared up at Jane. They both knew he wouldn't last long.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house," she demanded. He gave her a bloody grin.

"Screw you, Rizzoli," he spat. Jane glared at him. She grabbed him by the collar.

"Who sent you," she demanded. He just grinned at her. Until he started coughing. Blood splattered on Jane's chest. She let him go. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Jane," Maura called.

"He's dead." She stood up. Maura came around the corner. She looked down at him for a second before rushing back into Jane's arms. "It's alright, baby. Did you call the guys?" Maura nodded against her shoulder.

"They're on their way." As if on cue they heard the sirens approaching. A few minutes later the door was opened. Jane was glad she'd given her partners copies of the house key. She really didn't want to have to replace that door. Korsak followed his gun into the house. He was followed by Frost and uniforms.

"In here," Jane called. They made their way into the kitchen.

"Did you clear the house," Korsak asked. Jane shook her head. He nodded to the uniforms. They split up to check the house. Korsak and Frost holstered their guns. Korsak then pulled out an evidence bag and held it out to Jane. Maura stepped back from Jane.

"There were only two," she said as she ejected the clip from her gun and dropped it in the bag. "I shot one. The other guy ran out that back door." She cleared the chamber and dropped the gun into the bag as well. "This one's dead." She nodded toward the body behind her. Korsak nodded. The uniforms returned to announce the house was clear.

"We'll have to take you guys down to the station for a report while your house is processed." Jane nodded. She put her arm back around Maura.

"Are you okay, doc," Frost asked. Maura nodded.

"Just shaken up, I guess. They didn't hurt me."

"We'll take you to the hospital any way. We have to process you both," Korsak explained. Maura nodded. Their friends led them from the house as the uniforms and techs stared doing their jobs. A car pulled up behind Korsak's car. Two women stepped out of the car. Once was ADA Emily Ryan and another ADA they had worked with. ADA Tyra Barks.

"What are you two doing here," Jane asked as she took a blanket from the EMT to wrap around Maura.

"I got a call saying you'd been attacked. Was it Garret or the Fairfield's," Emily asked.

"We don't know. One's dead and the other got away," Korsak said as he handed Jane a blanket.

"Did you shoot him," Emily asked Jane.

"Should we be talking about this with you before we speak to Jane's rep," Korsak asked.

"I guess not. I'm just worried this could hurt the case."

"How? If Garret or his family had anything to do with this it should help our case," Maura said.

"You'd think," Tyra said. "But until the case is solved and Rizzoli is exonerated, its only an open case against Rizzoli for using her weapon while off duty."

"It wasn't my service weapon. I have a license for a second weapon I got when I was still in college."

"Well, at least theirs that. But you shouldn't say anything else to us," Emily said. " We could be called to testify." Jane nodded. "I'm just really glad you two are okay. Call me if you need anything. I know some good reps."

"Thanks. Right now we're heading to the hospital to get checked out and processed." Emily nodded.

"Okay. Take care of your girl, Rizzoli." Emily and Tyra watched as Jane and Maura were loaded into the EMT truck and drove off.

It was late afternoon the next day when the girls finally got to go home. Constance and Angela had shown up with cloths for them. To Jane's surprise Constance had went out and bought them new cloths, which included a dress suit for Jane. Once home Angela and Constance sent the girls to bed and went to the kitchen. Thankfully the cleaning crew had already come through so their was not blood or anything to clean up. The door however was another story. The glass was broken and would need fixing.

Jane and Maura changed into some sleep cloths and curled up on the bed. Jane pulled Maura to her, spooning her close. Maura linked their fingers. They lay in silence for a while. Jane was waiting. She was waiting for the tears to come. She felt horrible because Maura had already been through so much.

"Its okay baby," Jane whispered. "You can let it out." Maura didn't say anything. She turned over to face Jane. Unlinking then linking their hands again.

"I'm not sad. I'm not even scared."

"Then what are you," Jane asked.

"Pissed off." Jane couldn't help but smile as Maura's use of swearing. "They came into our house. Our home and tried to hurt us. As if he hadn't done enough damage. He wanted to scare me. He wanted me to worry about what he might do if I testified. He wanted it to be like when we were married. I was always worried about what he might do if I didn't do what he wanted. He knew with one word or one hit he could keep me in line."

"We don't know it was him."

"I know it was him."

"Wow, is Maura Isles guessing?" Maura shot her a look. "You are really pissed, aren't you?" Maura looked at her confused.

"Of course I am. You know I can't lie and wouldn't lie to you if I could." Jane nodded.

"I've just never seen you this angry before. I like it." A bright smile spread across Maura's face like the dawning of the sun over green mountains. Jane smiled back.

"No one's ever made me feel good about being angry, before." Jane laughed.

"Anger can drive you, just don't let it drive you crazy."

"How quotable of you," Maura said with a laugh.

"Aren't you a barrel of laughs," Jane said. She pulled Maura to her for a kiss. She let Maura deepen the kiss. Maura cupped her face in her hands as they kissed. It was deep and heavy with passion. It seemed Maura's anger had also released her fears of other things. She let Jane wrap her arms around her. Jane pulled her on top of her.

Before Jane pulled Maura on top because she knew that Maura tended to freak out if she tried to top her. Which at the time was fine. However, no Jane found she preferred to have Maura on top of her. She loved the feel of her weight on her body. The fact that she was straddling her with nothing but the layer panties between them didn't hurt either. She moaned as Maura pressed closer to her. Her shirt was riding up and she could feel the dampness beginning to soak through Maura's panties against the skin of her stomach. Jane's hands caressed down her back, to rest on her hips. Then she slipped them back until she was squeezing Maura's shapely ass. Maura moaned this time. The fingers of one hand had slipped into Jane's hair and she tugged gently as she reacted to Jane. Her other hand was squeezing Jane's shoulder.

They were lost in a sea of sensation and hunger. Jane gasped as suddenly Maura's hand was trailing softly under her shirt toward her breast. Her head shot back as Maura reached her breast and palmed the nipple. Maura placed kisses on her chin before trailing open, wet kisses down her neck. Jane's hips were lifting, her body automatically seeking relief of the tension building inside her. Her own fingers twisted in golden locks as she pulled Maura to her for a heated kiss. They moaned into each other. Maura began meeting her thrust. They both knew they should stop but they wanted each other so bad. Both women had soaked through their panties as their excitement built.

Jane felt Maura began to thrust harder against her rigid abdomen. She used her grip on her ass to pull her harder against her. Maura's breathing got heavier and heavier. She was so close. She could feel it coming. She kissed Jane harder, squeezing her breast. She was coming before she even knew it. Their kiss muffled her cries of pleasure. Jane felt her own climax take her.

"That is not what I had in mind for our first time," Jane said, sometime later. They were cuddled up to each other. Jane kissed Maura's forehead.

"I know. But I think it was better this way. I think I would have been to nervous if it was planned." Maura smiled up at her. Jane smiled back.

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy." Maura smiled up at her. They shared a quick kiss. "Well except the part where our mothers are both in the other room. I hope they didn't hear anything." The both laughed.

"I'm sure its fine." Maura suddenly yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Rest, my love. I have a feeling we'll need it." Maura snuggled into Jane's side and fell into peaceful slumber. Jane soon followed.

**Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. Love those. :) I hope I didn't disappoint. I just followed my muse. She's a bit bipolar some days. I'm just happy she's back. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey. This is not an update. Someone told me that I had used multiple names for Mr. Isles so I am fixing that mistake. Thank you for letting me know **__lovely-J22._

**Its trial time. I have never written a trail before so excuse any mistakes. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><p>

They were testifying today.

This thought was the first to enter Jane's head when she opened her eyes. She looked down at Maura, curled into her side. She had her arm wrapped around her. They were happy. They were getting happier every day. But that was happening today. She turned so she held Maura wrapped in both her arms, tight against her. Maura snuggled closer.

"I can hear you thinking," she said suddenly. Jane smiled.

"Sorry. Now you know how I feel." She smiled when Maura swatted her stomach gently. She loosened her hold on the honey blonde.

"I love you," Maura said, looking at her with her hazel eyes. Jane smiled.

"I love you, too."

"He can't hurt us."

"I know. I can't help but worry."

"Emily has prepped us well. We'll be fine." Jane nodded. She leaned forward to kiss her lover. She really did enjoy thinking of Maura as her love. One day, maybe she'd be able to think of her as her wife. They eventually parted and got up to begin their day.

They met everyone at the courthouse. Angela and Constance were also there. They were talking when suddenly Angela gasped. They all followed her gaze. Garret and his lawyer were walking up the steps followed by no other than Henry Isles. He glanced their way before looking away.

"I don't believe it," Constance said. "How could he?"

"I don't care," Maura said. She took her mother's hand and squeezed it. "He can't hurt us. I won't let him or father." The investigation into the men who broke into their home was still open. They were under constance watch and their mothers were now living with them. Frankie, Frost, and Korsak took turns on the couch.

"Its time," Emily said. They made their way up the stairs to the doors. It was time.

Frost and Korsak went first. The defense didn't seem to want to go to hard at them. It was after lunch before they finally got to Jane. She took a deep breath as she approached the stand. She was sworn in and took a seat. Emily was the first to question her as was planned.

"Detective Rizzoli, how long have you been on the force?"

"About ten years, I was a uniformed officer before getting my degree and got my detective shield." Emily nodded.

"You're the first woman in the Boston Police Department to make it as a Homicide Detective, correct?" Jane nodded.

"Yes. I've always wanted to be in homicide." Emily nodded again.

"You've been honored several times. Including the capture of one Charles Hoyt." Jane swallowed.

"Yes, I was one of the detectives credited with that arrest. I was partnered with Korsak at the time." Garret's lawyer stood up.

"Your honor, is she going to go through Detective Rizzoli's entire record before getting to the case at hand," he asked. The judge looked at Emily.

"He has a point Ms. Ryan." Emily nodded.

"Just laying some character support, your honor but I'll move along. Det. Rizzoli, how did this case begin?"

"A floater was found at the docks with no id. Dr. Isles had been sick so Dr. Rush handled the autopsy."

"Who id'd the body?"

"Dr. Isles had came in while Dr. Rush was closing and identified the body as Adam Fairfield. We had his brother Sumner Fairfield confirm the id."

"Why have him confirm the id?"

"Policy. So there won't be a mistake or issue at trial since she worked at the office." Emily nodded.

"Does Dr. Isles make mistakes at work?"

"None that I know of. She drives some of us a little crazy. She won't even call blood, blood until her lab confirms it." Jane smiled at the thought.

"So what happened after that?"

"Well we of course had reason to suspect someone in the family. There were several leads that we followed, including Sumner Fairfield, Jocelyn Fairfield, and eventually Garret Fairfield."

"What led to your arrest of the defendant?"

"Dr. Rush found evidence of foul play and also discovered the object used to bludgeon the victim. She was able to prove it was a tool used on Garret Fairfield's car. We got enough evidence to get a warrant and arrest him."

"What happened when you went to arrest Mr. Fairfield?"

"We knocked on the door. He answered and we identified ourselves. He thought we were there to see Dr. Isles and said she wasn't home. We informed him we were there to arrest him. Thats when I saw Dr. Isles. I moved past him to speak with her. He objected but we had a warrant that gave us access to the house. I wanted to explain to Dr. Isles myself. It wasn't until she turned to face me that I saw the damage for the beating he had given her."

"Hence the assault charges along with the murder charge."

"Yes. I will admit that I lost my temper for a moment and slammed the defendant against the police car. My partner took it from there. I took Dr. Isles to the hospital to make sure she was okay."

"Now, Det. Rizzoli, at anytime did you let your personal feelings for the defendant or Dr. Isles affect your work finding Adam Fairfield's killer?"

"No."

"Did you have feelings for Dr. Isles before the investigation even began?"

"Yes."

"Did she know?"

"No. We were only just becoming friends when it happened."

"Now you're in a relationship and living together, correct?" Jane nodded.

"Yes. We've been living together for a few months now."

"Are you in love," Emily asked. Jane smiled.

"Very much so."

"Would you do anything to protect her?"

"I'd die for her."

"Would you falsify evidence to incarcerate her now ex-husband for the murder of his brother, just so you could have her?"

"No. I wouldn't and Maura wouldn't want me to do that for her."

"Thank you, Det. Rizzoli." Emily turned around and gave the defense a smile. "You're witness." She then took her seat.

Ethan Hobbs was an attractive man by most standards. He looked like he could be a cousin of Brad Pit. His brown hair was graying, but it didn't hurt his image any. He tugged his jacket as he stood. He walked confidently over to the witness stand. He settled his gray eyes on Jane.

"Well Detective you admit to having feeling for Dr. Isles, assaulting my client, anything you wish to add?" Jane looked at him. "I would have the witness answer, your honor," he said.

"Detective," the judge said.

"No."

"Okay. So you weren't having an affair with Dr. isles prior to the investigation?" Jane kept her cool.

"No. We were just friends at the time," she answered.

"Did she ever stay at you're home?"

"Once or twice."

"And what did you do?"

"Well mostly watched moves while eating take out." He laughed.

"Really? Thats all you did? I find that hard to believe."

"Objection," Emily declared. "That was uncalled for. Just because Det. Rizzoli is a lesbian does not mean she was having relations with Dr. Isles. That is sexist."

"I withdraw the comment." He turned around and took a few steps away before turning back around. "You say you had feeling for Dr. Isles before the investigation. For how long?"

"I fell for her the first day we met."

"How sweet. And the fact she was married didn't bother you?"

"Of course it did. How could it not? I didn't have a chance."

"And now, several months later you're shacked up together and her husband is on trial for murder. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Ex-husband?"

"Excuse me?"

"Garret Fairfield, is her ex-husband. She divorced him. For beating the hell out of her."

"So you say." Jane leaned forward.

"So she says and the pictures the hospital took. Along with the x rays. Unless I somehow fabricated that too." Jane was leaning forward, gripping the bench in front of her.

"Easy, detective," the judge warned. She nodded and sat back. Hobbs looked at her for a moment.

"Thats all the questions I have," he said before walking toward his table.

"You can step down, Det. Rizzoli," the judge told her. She got down and returned to the gallery. She took her seat next to Maura. They linked their hands. Maura took a deep breath as she prepared herself. She was surprised by how calm she felt. She smiled at Jane.

"Your Honor we'd like to take a short recess." The judge nodded.

"We'll break for lunch. Court will reassemble at 1:30." The gavel struck.

**I know. I'm horrible. Hope to update more soon. Let me know what you think. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey. So finally got this up. I know you guys may hate me. :) I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long.**

**Enjoy!**

Lunch was quiet and the air was thick with the tension. Maura and Jane were never more than a few inches apart, hands always linked. Neither woman wanted to let go. They were due back to soon. Everyone knew Maura would be called next and there was no doubt that the lawyer would go harder at Maura.

Maura took the witness chair as Emily walked up to her. She asked the questions they had practiced. They were similar to Jane's questions. Maura didn't have much to say about the case since she recused herself. Thats about all they covered. When Emily returned to her seat Mr. Hobbs stepped up.

"You are in love with Detective Jane Rizzoli, are you not?"

"I am in love with her, yes."

"Would you say she is the love of your life?" Maura looked at him confused.

"I don't understand the question," she said. He smirked.

"Would you say you love her more than anyone before her?"

"Yes."

"Why did you marry, Garret Fairfield? Did you love him?" Maura nodded.

"Yes. At the time I thought he was, as you said, the love of my life."

"How old were you when you two married?"

"I was 20. Garret was 22."

"How did you meet?"

"Garret dumped a bucket of sand on my head when I was 7, he 9."

"So you've known each other for some time?"

"Yes. Our families were friends before we were even born."

"Did you spend a lot of time around each other?"

"No. Garret and I did not really socialize before college. We ran into each other during summer vacations because our families would usually go to the same places. I however was more likely to be found in the house library than on the beach."

"How did you two become more"

"Garret was in my psychology class and was falling behind. He was a frat brother and very devoted to their activities. I was at the head of the class so our professor asked me to help him. We spent several weeks together in the library at BCU. One evening he asked me out to dinner as a thank you when he passed his final."

"And you said yes?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He was attractive, familiar, and it was not as if I had many opportunities at the time. I was very dedicated to my studies."

"You were a loner for most of your life."

"I could still be identified as a loner. I don't do well in large groups of people."

"But your station as Chief Medical Officer for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts must bring a lot of attention."

"Yes and I do my duties."

"Your honor is their a point somewhere in this line of questioning," Emily asked.

"Get to the point, councilor. I'd like to be home in time for dinner." Hobbs nodded.

"You claim, Mr. Fairfield was abusive. Why stay with an abusive man?" Maura tried not to shake. Practice was one thing.

"I thought he loved me."

"Even if he hit you?"

"Yes. I couldn't imagine my life without him. I thought I loved him."

"Yet, here you are. You're not only living a life without him but you are living with a woman. Tell me Dr. Isles, do you believe one is born gay or is it a choice?"

"I do not like to make assumptions. There is no scientific data to prove or disprove either assumption."

"Certainly you have a personal belief either way."

"I am a scientist by nature. I don't not believe what I cannot prove. Until it can be proved either way I will keep an open mind."

"So you think its possible that either or both could be true?"

"Again I do not have enough information to answer."

"What about evil? If Garret did this then was he born this way?"

"Evil is a relative idea that has not real function in reality beyond the human need to detach from things they do not want to relate too."

"You're honor please have the witness give an answer."

"Objection. Dr. Isles is answering to the best of her ability. It is not her fault Mr. Hobbs is asking morally dubious questions."

"I agree. Mr. Hobbs you are on thin ice. Please come to a point." Mr. Hobbs glared at Maura.

"I am done with this witness, your honor." He stormed over to his seat.

"Ms. Ryan, do you wish to cross examine?"

"Yes, your honor." Emily got up and walked back over to the stand. "Dr. Isles, do you remember the first time Mr. Fairfield struck you?"  
>"I do."<p>

"Describe it please." Maura nodded.

"It was a few years ago. I had just started my work as Medical Examiner. The hours were long and I was not home very much. I had come home after a 18 hour shift where I had worked on three victims, one being a young boy." Maura took a deep breathe. "It was clear that Garret was agitated when I got home. He asked me to get him a drink so I got his usual choice of scotch. Not thinking I added ice, which he does not like. He became angry and threw the glass against the far wall. My amygdala and my lacrimal gland have a connection that I can't really control so I started to cry." Maura took a deep breathe, trying not to shake. She forced herself to keep her eyes on Emily and not look at Garrett.

"He struck me across the face, knocking me down. He then demanded I clean up my mess and left the house." Maura felt a rush of intense relief at saying this.

"And what happened when he got home, Dr. Isles?"

"He came home with a bouquet of roses and a diamond necklace. He always left and came back with a present after he hit me."

"And how many times is that?"

"Ten. He's hit me ten times."

"Anything else?"

"He's pushed me, grabbed me to the point I've bruised, and once he threw another glass near my head. The flying glass cut my face and shoulder."

"Why did you stay?" Maura sighed, trying to stay strong but the tears came anyway.

"I was afraid."

"Why?"

"I was afraid of him, what my family would think, and most of all...I was afraid of being alone again. I've always been alone, but in the beginning he made me feel not so alone." She looked at him. He held her gaze for a second before looking away. "I told myself it wasn't him. That he was just having problems and I was just getting in the way. I thought if I...if I could just stop being me..." She began to sob. Emily resisted the urge to comfort her.

"The prosecution is done with this witness, your honor."

"You're excused, Dr. Isles." Maura nodded. The bailiff helped her step down and she left the court room. Jane and the others followed her. They were done with this case.

"Next witness," the judge called.

**Okay. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll be wrapping it up soon. Thanks for sticking with me even if I take forever. Lol. Read and Review. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

_So this is the end. I finally finished it. Its a little short and abrupt but thanks to a recent review I realized I couldn't keep it open forever. So this is the end. I don't have time to work on anything except school right now so I hope you all understand. I graduate next fall so maybe I can start writing again. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, and favorited. I hope I didn't let you down. :)_

"Well, Maura, tomorrow is the last day of the trial. The jury will decide if Garrett is guilty or innocent of the charges." Maura nodded. She was sitting across from Dr. Slate. "How do you feel?"

"Hopeful. Unafraid. The case against him is solid."

"And if they rule guilty on the murder and not on the assault charges." Maura swallowed thickly. She took a deep breath as she considered the question.

"It would hurt. I think I would feel a little guilty." Dr. Slate shifted, curious at her statement.

"Why?"

"I sometimes think I should have left sooner, done more, fought back. I should have listen to Jane sooner. Done something to stop him."

"And what do you do during those times?" Maura smiled.

"I think of Jane. Of my mother. I think of all the people I care about and how they would all as Jane says...kick my ass for thinking that way." The two women laughed. "I have the family I've always wanted and that has made it worth it."

"What about your father?" Maura shifted.

"He isn't speaking to me or mother. He's living in the flat her got out of the divorce in New York. He's cut all ties. My grandmother swore to strip him bare if he tried."

"You've made peace with his loss?" Maura nodded.

"It is his loss. He made the choice to abandon us." Dr. Slate smiled at her.

"Are you happy, Maura?" She smiled back at her.

"Yes. I'm happy and I feel safe. Even if they can't get Garrett on the abuse, I know they case is air tight on the murder." Dr. Slate nodded. She wrote something down on her note pad.

"Well then. This is our last session, Maura. I think you've reached a healthy place and you have the support and love you need to get through those sometimes." They stood. "But if you ever feel the need to talk don't hesitate to call me." Maura nodded. They shook hands before Dr. Slate showed her out of the office.

Maura went home to find the house was empty except for Joe Friday and Bass. She went about feeding the duo. She called Jane with no answer. She texted her to call when she was heading home. She put her phone one the counter and went to change into more relax cloths. A few minutes later she came back to the living room in a thin hoodie and yoga pants as she pulled her hair back.

Darkness fell as Maura fixed a light supper. She checked her phone to see if Jane had contacted her every few minutes. There was a small voice in the back of her head told her to worry. She pushed it aside as she cooked. She was just putting dinner out on the plate when the door burst open. Maura jumped. Suddenly Frankie and Frost were dragging a bleeding Jane into the living room. Maura rushed over as they laid her on the couch. Jane pressed her hand to her side.

"What happened," Maura demanded.

"We pulled up outside and out of nowhere this guy walks up and fires on Jane. It happened so fast...I wasn't even sure anything had happened until Jane was falling," Frankie explained. He turned pale as he noticed his sister's blood on his hands. "Korsak went after the guy."

"I've called 911," Frost said.

"She'll bleed out before they get here. Get my kit under the sink." Frost rushed to grab the kit and bring it back.

"Maura..."Jane tried to speak. Maura was fighting back tears as she pressed a compress into her wound.

"No. You save your strength because I swear on every science book I have I will kick your ass if you say goodbye. We have come to far for you to die now. Do you hear me Jane Rizzoli." Jane nodded.

"No...ah...goo..dah...byes. Got it." She gave a ragged breath.

"No dieing either." Maura held the compress tight. "I think I stopped the bleeding for now." The ambulance finally arrived and took them to the hospital.

* * *

><p><p>

Angela rushed into the ER, Frank in tow. Constance Isles followed quickly behind them. Angela threw herself into Frankie's arms. She cried for her baby girl as she clung to him. Frank embraced them both.

"She's gonna be alright, Ma," Frankie said. "Maura kept her alive and the doctors are fixing her up." Angela suddenly broke away from the two men and rushed to Maura as she entered the waiting area. She let the older woman embrace her. Constance followed. When they pulled back she spoke.

"Jane will be fine. The bullet was a through and through. It missed any major organs gut they may have to remove some of her bowel. But she'll be fine. Cavannah has ordered his best men to guard her. Where's Korsak?"

"He caught the guy. He's in lock up at the station." Maura's face hardened.

"I want to see him." Constance and Angela went to object but Maura raised her hand. "I want to see him. I want to know who tried to kill the woman I loved." She walked toward the exit. Frost was quick to follow. He drove her to the station house.

The energy was explosive around Maura as she entered the station. Everyone took a step back when she entered the hallway to the interview rooms. Frost walked behind her. She walked with a terrible grace none of those present had every seen. The interview door was opened for her and she stepped inside. Korsak was at the table. The man across from him was writing on a pad. Maura paused as the man looked up at her. Korsak turned toward her.

"Who are you." Maura's voice didn't really make the enquiry sound like a question.

"Maddy Thomas Duncan," he told her as he passed the pad to Korsak. "There you go, mate." Korsak nodded.

"Why? Why did you shoot her?" Maura stepped closer. Korsak stood up and faced her.

"He was paid to," he told her. She looked at Korsak then back at the man.

"She gonna be alright, isn't she," Maddy said. Maura glared at him. "I was paid by a man to kill Jane Rizzoli as revenge for ruining the life of Garrett Fairfield and you."

"You failed," Maura growled. Maddy laughed.

"I know. I made sure the shot was clear of any major organs. She would have just bled a bit." the rage that propelled Maura was something she'd never felt before. If Korsak hadn't caught her she would have used every ounce of her medical knowledge to rip Maddy Thomas Duncan apart.

"You son of a bitch. You nicked an artery and possibly her intestine. You nearly did kill her." He got up and stepped back.

"I knew you were home. I followed you there. I knew you'd keep her alive. I had to make it look good. I was only meant to set the trap."

"What do you mean, trap?" Maura asked as she calmed down.

"The trap set for the man who hired me. Your adopted father. He ordered Jane killed." Maura shook her head.

"No. He wouldn't. He's not that kind of man."

"You don't know him as well as you think. Neither does your mother."

"Then who is setting the trap," Korsak asked.

"Her biological father. He sent me to answer the contract and carry it out in a way that wouldn't kill Rizzoli and looked good enough the bastard would show up for the pay off. Which he is right about now." Maura felt a shiver run through her. "He is sorry this had to happen. He expected more of the man who adopted you. Who loved you. But no one, and He means no one, messes with his little girl. Korsak has my confession. I'll face whatever's coming. Its worth it. To protect you." Korsak motioned for the uniforms to come in an collect the man. As he passed Maura he whispered in her ear. The officers moved him along. Maura waited until they were gone and the door shut before falling into Korsak's arms. He held her close as she cried.

* * *

><p><p>

Jane was in the hospital for a week before she was sent home. She was on bed rest under Maura's supervision. And Maura was on her every second. And when Maura took a break it was Angela, Frankie, or Korsak. There had been no word on Henry Isles. He was missing. He'd left his hotel room in Boston and never returned. Maura had said nothing to her mother. She'd told Jane and people who needed to know were informed at the station. Maura wanted to focus only on Jane. Finally she started seeing Dr. Slate again once a week. Today she was returning from a session and had the radio on. Lyric suddenly caught her attention.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lied crumble down, a new life she has found._

A smile formed on her face. A more perfect song could not have played. She had found her new life. A new life with Jane and her family, her coworkers, and her mother. Garrett had been found guilty of all charges and was in jail. She drove home a little lighter.

Jane was with her physical therapist when Maura got home. They smiled at each other. Maura paused to give Jane a quick kiss. She then headed to the kitchen.

"How is she today, Kevin," Maura asked the PT. Jane rolled her eyes.

"She's doing good. She getting along faster than most," Kevin answered.

"She is right here," Jane said. She motioned for Kevin to help her stand. She hobbled over to Maura. "Hi," she said. Maura smiled.

"Hi." She chuckled. "I know you're here but if I asked you how you were you'd try to convince me you're ready to go back to work tomorrow." She leaned forward and kissed her on the lips this time. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too." Kevin helped Jane sit at the island.

"Well, you're done for the day. I'll be back in a few days. You ladies have a good day."

"Bye Kevin," they said in unison as he left Jane set and watched Maura as she moved around the kitchen. She noticed she was a little different.

"You look happy," Jane said. Maura flashed her a smile.

"Why shouldn't be? I have you safe and sound at home, Garrett is in jail, and I have a family that I love." Jane smiled.

"You are absolutely right. We are very blessed." Maura came around the island to really kiss her girlfriend. Maura looked at her when they parted.

"Marry me," she said. Jane's eyes went wide but she smiled.

"Okay. But can we wait until I can walk on my own?" Jane smiled. Maura nodded.

"I still need to get you a ring."

"And me, you." Maura took a deep, relaxing breath as she they just staring at each other.

"Thank you, for being there for me over the past few years. You've given me so much and I love you. I would do anything for you."

"I love you just as much. And I only give as much as I get. You make me so happy." Jane kissed her properly.

"So we're going to get marry," Maura said smiling. "We should call our mothers." Jane scrunched up her nose.

"We can tomorrow. For now I want you to cook dinner so I can eat it with my fiance." Maura laughed.

"Well since I'm making it for my fiance I will help you out." She left Jane returned to the kitchen to finish dinner. Things were good. They were together and happy. Jane was on the path to recovery. Together they could face it all.

_Well there it is. For those following Fear and Getting Over It, I'm still working on it. I've written one chapter and I have one last chapter to write. Again, thank you._


End file.
